Blitz Zero
by Staredcraft
Summary: New Chapter Added. The Other Moment you've all been waiting for! The Marriage of Bit and Leena. Please R
1. The Meeting

Blitz Zero  
  
PG-13 for swearing and mild violence  
  
I don't own Captain Universe, Wing Zero, Zoids, or Washu, and I technically don't own Sasumi, she's Sasami from the Tenchi Muyo series grown up into Tsunami with a different name.  
  
  
  
It is quiet in the space around Planet Zi, then a loud "bang" erupts and a giant ship comes out of no where. It looks like a robotic human with metal wings on it's back.  
  
"That's It?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Sure doesn't look like much."  
  
"Get ready to land soon, and keep an eye out for the Blitz team."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have my reasons"  
  
  
  
Later on the planets surface, and giant snail-like robot is moving across and giant sand desert. All is calm until…  
  
"AHHH!"  
  
"AHHHH"  
  
"BIT YOU IDIOT, GET OUT OF HERE, IT'S MY BATH TIME!" A red headed girl yelled.  
  
"Sorry Leena, I forgot again." A young blond headed guy said, nervously {sweat drop}.  
  
"I'M NOT FALLING FOR THAT ONE AGAIN BIT CLOUD."  
  
"Yeesh, I said I'm Sorry." Bit said. "maybe if you actually take a shower when you start to smell will make things better."  
  
Leena turned fiery red, her eyes turned white. "WWWWHHHAAAATTT!!!!"  
  
Bit ran out of the bath room still wearing only a towel and Leena ran after him, caring the tub and still wearing her bath robe.  
  
A young brown haired man laid on the couch and sighed "Déjà vu"  
  
Blitz ran into Liger Zero and ran off, Leena followed in here Gun Sniper. She was about to catch up with him when a giant ship came thundering down from space, it looked like a giant plane. Then, all of a sudden, it turned into a giant robot. It game down with a boom. It was a bit taller than the Hover Cargo (robot snail).  
  
"Wh wh what's that thing?" Leena asked dumb founded.  
  
"I, I don't know, but" Bit looked at himself. "Let's head back to the Hover Cargo and get dressed first.  
  
"Good idea." Leena said turning all red, now she was the nervous one.  
  
  
  
It had been two hours since that robot landed.  
  
"Wow, that thing looks so great, it probably is the greatest thing ever." Dr. Toros said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, but what is it?" Jamie asked.  
  
"And more importantly, whose side is it on." Brad said.  
  
"Wait, something is opening up," Jamie announced. "Looks like it's foot are a cargo hold. Hey, I'm getting a message."  
  
The screen turned on, showing a young man of about 6'7" with brown hair and hazel eyes.  
  
"Howdy, the name is Tom, Tom Walled and it's very nice to meet you all. I'd like you to come on my ship."  
  
"What, no way, it could be a trap." Bit said.  
  
"Hey blondie, come on, I opened the door in self gratitude, I'll explain everything inside. I'll even invite you to dinner here." Tom said back at him, then the screen turned off.  
  
"Well, should we take him up on his offer?" Brad asked.  
  
"Well it's save us a lot of food, besides, he seems nice enough." Leena said.  
  
"Yeah, so do you, until it's too late." Bit said.  
  
WHAM, Leena pounded his head.  
  
"Well, lets go." Toros said. "I've got to check out his ship." {Everyone else sweat drop}  
  
They entered the ship and it was amazing. There weren't any visible Zoids because there were in there own locked up security "Kennels" and it was just empty but huge.  
  
"WOW. This place is HUGE." Bit said.  
  
"Yeah, I've never seen anything like it." Toros said.  
  
Jamie pulled out some binoculars to measure the area. 'Hmm, this place is bigger inside than the foot really is outside' he thought.  
  
"Welcome, Welcome to Wing Zero. I, as I said earlier, am Thomas Walled but you can call me Tom. Would you walk this way, dinner is ready."  
  
They followed him, still looking in amazement.  
  
After Dinner  
  
"That was delicious, I never eat such great food in my life." Bit said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, that was great, did you make it?" Leena asked.  
  
"Huh, no I didn't." Tom said. "But I'll show you who did. Hey Sasumi, come on down."  
  
"Coming," a young voice said, coming down the hall. Everyone looked at her. "Hi, please to meet you, my name is Sasumi."  
  
Bit, Toros, Jamie, and Brad just stayed staring. She was the most beautiful woman they had ever seen. She was tall, almost as tall as Tom; she had blue hair, blue eyes, and had two dot markings on her forehead.  
  
Leena, on the other hand, was taking double takes back and forth, and then she smacked them all on the head, that snapped them out of it.  
  
"Sorry about that, these guys are just annoying." Leena said.  
  
After the others recovered, Jamie sat up first.  
  
"Tom, I ran a scan on the size of this robot, then I ran a scan on the cargo area. I found out it was too big to have fit in that one foot alone."  
  
"Uh, I was afraid one of you would discover that. Well let me explain…"  
  
A few hours later  
  
"So let me get this straight, this robot is a Gundam, from another dimension, and it is not meant to carry things, but when you brought Sasumi from her dimension, you first talked to Washu, also from there. She gave you a dimension portal, you put this in Wing Zero to make it hollow, and so you could fit in the ship and make it shrink to Zoid size and then you came here." Toros asked.  
  
"That's right." Tom replied.  
  
"Yeah right, that's crazy." Bit yelled. "You expect us to believe that rubbish."  
  
"Okay, then you explain it." Tom countered. Bit shut up after that.  
  
"There is more, when I came here, I gathered some favorite Zoids for Sasumi and Myself, and I found things that still question me. I decided to form the Zero team, but I still know very little about Zoids in general. So I would like to battle you three." Points his finger to Bit, Brad, and Leena. "If I win, we become one team, if you win, we don't."  
  
"What do think doc." Jamie asked.  
  
"Well, we always did need a change, but won't it be unfair, 3 against 2." Toros asked.  
  
"No, it's 3 on 1, and it won't be hard, Sasumi will be my informer, but can she do it from your ship? Ours is not fitted to do so."  
  
"Sure, this'll be a snap." Bit cheered.  
  
  
  
Later.  
  
"I hope you don't mind, but I have my own form of a judge, it works like a normal judge but with some minor changes." Tom asked.  
  
"Uh, okay I guess." Toros replied.  
  
As soon as he said that, then a judge crashed down and made the usual crater.  
  
"Warning, this is now an official battle field, all within a 20 mile radius must leave. Battle mode 0241, the Blitz team vs. the Zero Team, Ready Fight." The judge announced.  
  
"Well, where is he?" Brad asked.  
  
"Here I come." Tom yelled.  
  
Bit, Leena, and Brad couldn't believe what they saw.  
  
"A Liger Zero, No Way." Bit yelled.  
  
"What, you have one too don't ya?" Thomas asked, puzzled.  
  
"Yeah, whatever, lets fight." Leena yelled.  
  
She made the first move (as usual) and fired all of her guns, but the Liger Zero (will called it 2) dodged the attack and attacked, knocking off the guns off the Gun Sniper.  
  
"NO." Leena yelled. "OOOO, You'll pay for that." She tail whipped the Liger 2 and sent it flying.  
  
Now it was Bits turn. "Go Liger, Saber Claw Attack."  
  
Zero jumped into the air and slashed its counterpart, than Brad did the same attack with his Shadow Fox.  
  
"You're good, but I'll be right back." Tom jumped into Wing Zero.  
  
"Sasumi, I take it he has all of the Transformations for the Liger Zero right." Jamie asked. Sasumi nodded.  
  
"Good, Bit knows how to handle the three armors, he'll…"  
  
"Three armors, Tom has four." Sasumi said, a little confused.  
  
Toros leaned over the desk. "FOUR?!?"  
  
"Yeah, it's called the Tizer, look." She pointed out the window.  
  
Jamie and the doc looked and saw the most amazing thing (next to Sasumi) a black Liger Armored Zoid with red stripes.  
  
"WOW, that's amazing, I've never seen anything like it before. Bit, get back here and switch to the Schneider."  
  
"Okay, I'll be back guys." Bit said as he ran back to the Hover Cargo.  
  
The Tizer jumped off.  
  
"Hey Leena, I owe you something." Tom said. Leena was puzzled.  
  
Then guns popped up all over the Tizer, far more than the Gun Sniper or the Panzer. Leena was sent flying. SYSTEM FROZE, her GS was out of it.  
  
"Damn," Leena yelled.  
  
"Now it's your turn Brad."  
  
Tom and the Tizer ran around Brad in circles.  
  
"Wow, he's faster than the Jager." Jamie said amazed.  
  
Then Tom jumped at Brad and rammed him down. SYSTEM FROZE for Brad.  
  
"Bit, he took out Brad and Leena already."  
  
"Okay, get ready to launch Liger Zero Schneider. Go Schneider." Bit Yelled.  
  
"Now where are you Bit?" Tom asked.  
  
"Right here," Bit yelled in the Schneider Liger armor as he ran towards him.  
  
Tom jumped into the air, then he used the wings on the Tizer to turn sharply, then he attacked.  
  
"Ultimate Saber Claw Slash." Tom yelled.  
  
The Tizer slashed off the Schneider armor, then the liger zero collapsed.  
  
"Aw man." Bit grounded.  
  
"The Battle Is Over, The Battle Is Over, The Winner Is The Zero Team. The Teams Are Now Called The Blitz Zero Team." The Judge called.  
  
"Hmm, has a nice ring to it actually." Toros said, looking on the bright side.  
  
Later, after the Zoids were fixed  
  
"That was an awesome battle, you really are a master." Bit Yelled.  
  
"Yeah, you're better than Bit," Leena Giggled.  
  
"Hey." Bit yelled.  
  
"Well, I could have beaten you harder Leena." Sasumi said, smirking.  
  
"WHAT, YOU COULD NOT, YOU'RE JUST THE INFORMER, YOU CAN'T FIGHT GOOD. LOOK AT JAMIE." Leena Yelled.  
  
"Hey, although that's try, don't rub it in." Jamie yelled.  
  
"Whatever." Sasumi said walking off.  
  
"Well at least I'm better looking than you. You ugly pig."  
  
That made Sasumi stopped. "Well at least I can't be mistaken for the Wicked Witch Of The West."  
  
That did it. Leena was about to pound Sasumi when Tom walked in the way. "Sasumi…"  
  
WHAM. He got sent right through the wall.  
  
"Tom, you all right." Bit asked.  
  
Tom sat up. "Anyone catch the name of that Zoid UH." And he fainted.  
  
A few hours later  
  
"Hey, he's coming around, you okay Tom." Jamie asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Man, I never seen Leena punch someone that hard before." Bit said.  
  
"Lucky me I'm the first." Tom said sarcastically.  
  
"Tom, I'm so sorry, I'll make it up to you some how." Leena said, noticing how cute he was.  
  
Bit was getting a little angry. Tom noticed however and said.  
  
"Hey Leena, I know what you can do, you can battle Sasumi and, if you win, I'll give you a surprise."  
  
"All right." Leena said, only slightly disappointed.  
  
Later, it was time for Sasumi and Leena's battle. They used the same judge, just reprogrammed for no prize.  
  
"Ready Fight" and the battle started.  
  
"Where is she now?" Leena asked.  
  
"Here I Come." Sasumi said in her cutest voice.  
  
Leena's mouth dropped. It was a Red Gun Sniper like Naomi's but it had bigger yellow fangs and a few more guns and a longer tail.  
  
"What, you never saw a Gun Sniper X before." Sasumi asked.  
  
"Gun Sniper X." Everyone but Tom yelled.  
  
"Yeah, I collect Ligers, she collected Gun Snipers. That's one of her favorites." Tom replied.  
  
"Well I don't care what Zoid you use, TAKE THIS." Leena yelled, firing everything. Sasumi did so as well.  
  
Both of them destroyed all of the others shots. Now they were out of ammo. They both ran at each other. Leena attacked and held Sasumi in a "choke" hold with her tail. Then Sasumi did something no one knew would happen, no one but Tom that is.  
  
Energy started to build up around the GS X's mouth. "Oh no, a Particle Beam" Bit yelled.  
  
The GS X's Particle Beam blasted right through the lower half of Leena's GS Destroying it.  
  
"Not another Zoid. NOOOO" Leena Yelled.  
  
Later after the GS X was fixed.  
  
"WAHHH! MY POOR GS." Leena whined.  
  
"Leena calm down." Tom said trying to calm her. "Any way, I never counted on this to happen, but Sasumi is very determined to win. Anyway, I'll give you the surprise because of that. Follow me and bring the others."  
  
When Leena and the others came, they were blindfolded so that the others couldn't spoil it for her. He took her to his Zoid garage then he took off their blindfolds. Leena couldn't believe it.  
  
"A White Gun Sniper. WOW." She gave Tom a huge hug.  
  
"Well, it's not really a Gun Sniper. It's a Sniper Zero. It…"  
  
All of a sudden the Sniper Zero leaned down and opened its cockpit for Leena.  
  
"Amazing, I was allowed to look inside the cockpit, but it never acted like that. I wonder if it'll let you battle and transform with it."  
  
"Transform, with this thing, but it's not a liger ze…" Then she noticed it looked a lot like Liger Zero, white and gray armor, long yellow fangs and teeth, big claws that are bigger than the GS.  
  
"No, it's a GS Zero, it is a mix of Liger Zero and the Gun Sniper. It can transform into a Comzer, which gives it the speed like the Jauger, a Razer, which is like the Schneider, and the Rexzer, which is like the Panzer."  
  
Toros was just jaw dropped as was Bit, Leena, Brad, and Jamie.  
  
"Oh, there is one more piece of news, although Sasumi and I both have a Liger Zero and a GS Zero, there is something unique about both Bit and Leena's. You see, they are Brother and Sister units, I mean, they're made of the identical parts and are both ultimate X's."  
  
"WHAT, I HAVE AN ULTIMATE X NOW, YIPEE." Leena Cheered. "BIT, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE RIGHT NOW."  
  
"Okay Okay, just let go of me." Bit gasped, because Leena was hugging him in excitement that she got an ultimate x.  
  
Later every one was out side to watch Bit and Leena.  
  
"Ready Fight." The fight was amazing, they were equally match, and they had to give up.  
  
"Man I can't beat you." They said to each other.  
  
"Hey Leena, anyone tell you you're cute when you battle." Tom said.  
  
Leena blushed red.  
  
Just then someone yelled.  
  
"LEAVE MY LEENA ALONE!" It was none other than Harry. Tom stepped to the side and Harry landed in the sand.  
  
"Who's this guy?" Tom asked.  
  
"His name is Harry Champ, leader of the Champ team. He's pretty spoiled and only fights for the sport of it or to impress Leena. He got into class A by luck. But he's still one below us. As you can see he has a crush on Leena." Brad explained.  
  
Tom looked first at Harry then at his Black Iron Kong, it looked pretty rare, that gave him an idea.  
  
"Harry, want to come on." He winked at Sasumi who got the idea and ran to Wing Zero.  
  
Tom had a nice talk to Harry, everyone else was couldn't believe Tom could stand Harry and, to be frank, he didn't, but later.  
  
"Hey, Harry. Is that Black Iron Kong Rare?"  
  
"Yeah, you bet it is."  
  
"Well, you better get it before the thieves do, it's about 90 to 100 miles away."  
  
"WHAT!" Then he ran right out of there.  
  
Everyone burst out laughing. It turns out that Sasumi took the Iron Kong away with Wing Zero and came back.  
  
"That's a new one, that was rich." Leena Laughed.  
  
It was one of the funniest days in the Hover Cargo Ever.  
  
  
  
Well. That's it. Sorry it was very long. Please don't flame me. Please R&R. 


	2. The Duel of the Fates

The Duel of the Fates  
  
Disclaimer: Yada Yada Yada, I don't own Captain Universe, Wing Zero, Zoids, or Sasumi (technically).  
  
  
  
It has been a few days since Leena got the GS Zero  
  
"It's finished." Tom yelled from atop of the Hover Cargo. They had been making a latch for Wing Zero to dock on to save fuel and lift the HC in case of an emergency.  
  
"Man, is this a great day or what Liger?" Bit asked stretching his arms out. The Liger Zero nodded in agreement.  
  
"So, how does it feel to see your "sister" again old buddy?" Bit asked, looking at the zoid. Liger gave a great roar.  
  
"Good but why do I ask? Well I was just wondering." The Liger roared again.  
  
"You think I asking because it's Leena's zoid. Now why would I do that? It's not like I really like her or anything." The zoid didn't seem to buy it.  
  
"Aw geez, Liger." Bit whined. Just then Tom walked in.  
  
"Hey Bit, come one Sasumi's got dinner made."  
  
"All right I'm starved. See ya later pal." And with that, Bit ran off.  
  
  
  
Unknown to the Blitz Zero team, they are being watched by the Backdraft  
  
"Amazing, I've never seen a zoid armor like that before." Said a tall figure known as Dr. Leyon.  
  
"It certainly is very powerful, but I am also interested in it's pilot and his ship. They're both very strange." Said a tall young woman named Sarah.  
  
"It took us forever to fix the Berserk Fury, but it and Vega are ready to battle again." She continued.  
  
"I'll take both of them in my Whale King and steal this pilot and his ship." Leyon offered.  
  
"Very well, I'll go check on Vega." And with that, Sarah left the room.  
  
Later, in Vega's quarters  
  
"Vega, I've found another warrior for you to battle." Sarah announced. "And he's with Bit Cloud."  
  
"All right, I want a rematch with that guy." Vega said with glee. Then he thought about what she said. "Wait a minute, Bit's not my challenge?"  
  
Sarah shook her head. "No, someone better."  
  
"I can't wait, but can I battle Bit to if I see him." Vega begged.  
  
"If you want to, but be careful." Sarah agreed.  
  
"All Right!" Vega yelled.  
  
  
  
The next day  
  
"…And then he says, 'That's no zoid, that's my wife'." Everyone laughed at the Sasumi's jokes.  
  
"Oh, that one was great. You're jokes are as great as your cooking Sasumi." Bit said when he stopped laughing. "Now if only that combination could work for Leena." He laughed before he got slapped on the face.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN BIT?" Leena roared.  
  
"Nothing, nothing." He whined.  
  
"Nothing huh, well then let's settle this with a zoid battle." Leena announced.  
  
"Geez, another one. You've been challenging Bit for almost everything ever since Tom gave that to you. And you neither of you have yet to beat each other." Jamie said, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"Leena, he's got a point. Being ultimate x's and brother and sister zoids, I'm sure they've fought each other long before Liger was found. They probably know each other's moves. How about you battle me instead Leena." Tom offered.  
  
"Yeah, I want a rematch for when we first met you." Leena cried in happiness.  
  
  
  
Later  
  
"The area within an 50 mile radius is a designated Zoid Battlefield. This zone is now restricted. Only competitors and personnel have authorized entry. Danger! All others must leave the area at once. Area scanned. Battlefield set up. The Liger Zero vs. the Gun Sniper Zero. Battle Mode 00982. Ready...FIGHT." Tom's judge announced.  
  
"This is going to be a piece of cake." Leena yelled.  
  
"Don't think I don't know what that zoid can do. By the way, isn't that Bit's phrase?" Tom asked.  
  
Leena turned red. He was right; it was Bit's phrase.  
  
'Think Leena Think.' "So, who says only he can say that." 'Good one dummy.'  
  
"Whatever." Tom shrugged. Then he looked up and saw something came out of the sky and was above Tom's judge.  
  
"What they? Judge shield!" Tom said into a mike. His judge activate a cloak shield and disappeared. It moved to the side, but made it look like it was destroyed. The dark judge appeared.  
  
"HA HA HA HA HA. This battle now belongs to the Backdraft. The Flugel team vs. the Blitz Zero Team. Battle Mode None. Ready…FIGHT." It announced.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Tom asked.  
  
"A dark judge, the Backdraft is here." Leena cried.  
  
"Backdraft? Who are they?'' Tom asked.  
  
"A group of people who cheat to win battle and to control everything." Toros explained.  
  
"The Flugel team, the Flugel, OH No, IT VEGA." Bit yelled.  
  
"WHAT, OH NO, WE'RE DEAD!" Leena yelled.  
  
"Who's Vega?" Tom asked.  
  
"A guy who almost killed us." Leena cried.  
  
"Well, I'd like to meet him." Tom said, not looking the least bit scared.  
  
Just then, the Whale King appeared. It looked like a robotic whale that flies.  
  
"Well, well, Steve Toros. How nice to see you again." Leyon said.  
  
"Leyon, it's been a while. What do you want?" Toros asked.  
  
"What we want to take is for me to know and you to find out. What I want, however, is to take you down." Leyon yelled.  
  
With that, the Whale King fired on the Hover Cargo.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting this baby can take anything you dish out?" Toros said triumphantly.  
  
"Yeah, all but one thing." Leyon cried.  
  
Toros forgot about the Anti Gravity fun.  
  
"Oh Shit." He cried.  
  
"Leena, head back to the Hover Cargo, and tell Sasumi to get the Wing Zero read, she'll know what to do." Tom ordered.  
  
"But, what about you?" Leena cried.  
  
"I'll be fine, I've got an idea. GO NOW!" He ordered even louder. She ran as fast as she could.  
  
"Sasumi, Tom said for you to get the Wing Zero ready." Leena cried as soon as she got in the garage. Sasumi ran to Wing Zero.  
  
Tom and Liger 2 ran to their ship and jumped on board. Tom ran to the cockpit and took control.  
  
"Zero System Activate." Lights turned on all over the cockpit.  
  
"What the hell is he doing?" Bit yelled.  
  
"I've got no idea." Jamie replied.  
  
"Whatever it is," Brad, added, "I hope it works."  
  
"Ready, Fi…WHAT?!?" Leyon yelled as he saw the ship on top of the Hover Cargo appear. It transformed into its robot form, which was higher than he was.  
  
"FIRE, FIRE!" He yelled. The Whale King fired, but it didn't affect the Wing Zero.  
  
"You're puny weapon won't hurt Zero." Tom announced. Then Wing Zeros arm rose up and grabbed the Whale King. It squeezed it hard, crushing it, but not destroying it. Then it let go of it and it crashed to the ground.  
  
"Now for that judge." Tom cried. He lifted his hand, which revealed a communicator. "Attack Now." He yelled.  
  
His judged de cloaked and, using its built in guns, destroyed the dark judge. Before it died, it cried.  
  
"HO…How Can zap this be zap I crushed zap you, I crushed zap you." BOOOM. It was gone.  
  
Tom just stood there.  
  
"Tom, what's wrong? You won." Leena cried.  
  
"No Leena, he didn't, Vega's still out there remember." Bit reminded her.  
  
Just then, a particle beam shot at Wing Zero causing a large amount of dust to show.  
  
"That was easy enough." Vega said triumphantly.  
  
Just then, the Liger Zero Tizer jumped out of the dust. The Berserk Fury moved to the side. It didn't want to be caught off guard like it did at the Royal cup.  
  
"Wow, nice move. Too bad Bit did that once before." Vega said.  
  
"Yeah well, I'm not Bit." Tom countered.  
  
With that, the Tizer ran around the Fury in circles like he did to Brad. The Fury just stood it's ground. Just when Tom jumped out, it tail whipped him. Tom went flying.  
  
"I can't believe Vega say him coming. Even I couldn't do that." Brad said as he watched.  
  
"Good one Vega. I see you are better than Bit, but then again, so am I." Tom said.  
  
With that, he sprung the Tizers wings out and turned sharply, he pulled the same maneuver as he did on Bit.  
  
"Ultimate Saber Slash!" Tom yelled. It showed almost the same results. The Furys armor was off. However it was not out yet.  
  
"Unbelievable, it survived that attack." Tom said a little scared now.  
  
"Ready to give up yet. I don't what to have to destroy your zoid." Vega offered.  
  
"Now way. My Liger just needs a change of cloth first." And with that, Tom ran back inside Wing Zero.  
  
"What is he doing? If his Tizer can't stop Vega, how can he stop him with the others?" Bit asked loudly.  
  
Dr. Toros understood. 'He's been hiding his true abilities after all. If he chooses what I think he does, I'm right.'  
  
Out of the Wing Zeros cargo bay came the Liger Zero 2.  
  
"Why do you want that armor? Do you really want to lose that badly?" Vega asked.  
  
"No, I just want to make things fair for you." Tom laughed.  
  
"What does he mean 'make things fair for you'?" Jamie asked.  
  
'He did just what I thought he would do. Now Tom, let's see what you can do.' Toros thought.  
  
"Vega, do you mind if I play some music while we fight. It's a bit of a habit I do when I fight a worth opponent." Tom asked. Everyone fell to the ground.  
  
"Um, I guess so." Vega answered.  
  
"Good, Sasumi hit it." Tom cried. With that, the music Duel of the Fates from Star Wars Episode one played (sorry, that's one of my favorite battle songs, and I don't own it either)  
  
First Tom raised his head, Liger roaring while he did. Then Vega raised his head, Berserk Fury roaring in return. Then the two charge at each other, ready to attack. Liger jumped into the air. "Laser Strike Claw" the Fury moved to the side and tail whipped him. The Liger ducked and bit him. The Fury jumped back and kicked him. The Liger recovered and tried to slash at the Fury, but it put it's hand in front of it, blocking it completely. The Liger pushed back and jumped out of the way, then it rammed into the Fury, sending it flying. However it was able to get back into position when it landed. The Liger ran at it and tried to ram it again, but the Fury tail whipped and this time it connected. The two ran side by side, ramming into the others side. Then the Fury rammed the Liger so hard it fell over, but it wasn't through yet. It jumped up and head butt the Fury to the floor. It jumped up, and then the two stared at each other. Then they lunged at each other. The Fury bite on the Ligers arm, then the Liger did the same in return followed by a claw slash (not a laser). Then the Fury tried to tail whip him, however the Liger bit on its tail and threw it flying. It recovered and head butt the Liger in return. The two ran again, this time, however, the Fury ran right in front of the Liger and slashed it to the ground, holding it down. The Liger struggled to get free, and then it used its feet to jump up, forcing it out of the grip. Then it used its rear feet to jump off of the Fury. Then it slashed at it rapidity until it was sent down, however the Fury came back up with attacks of its own. Then it rose its head up, smacking the Liger, the Liger countered with another head butt, then it bit the back of the Fury. This, however, did not damage it much. Then the two ran again, ramming each other along. Then the down rammed each other at the same time, sending them both flying. Then the two stared at each other again. The Liger slid to the side and rammed the Fury in the side, biting it in the same spot at well. Then the Fury tail whipped it off and whipped it again sending it flying. Then the two charged at each other again. The Liger jumped and scratched the bite mark, making it bigger. This time the Fury felt that and threw the Liger off its back. The Liger turned and started spinning around the Fury, however the Fury charged up its particle beam cannon and fired at the Liger Zero, sending it flying. The Liger was not done yet, it ran towards the Fury, which charged up its cannon again and fired sending the Liger Zero into a mountain. The Fury walked up to the edge of the dust and sand and roared in triumph. Just then, the Liger Zero leaped out and (using the Laser Strike Claw) slashed the Fury right in the place where Liger had been biting it, nearly cutting it in two. Tom Won.  
  
"The Battle is over, The Battle is over. The Winner is the Blitz Zero Team." The Judge announced.  
  
"I can't believe it, you beat me." Vega said surprised. "I guess you are really good."  
  
"I don't believe it." Bit said shocked. "He took two shoots from a Particle Beam Cannon and survived. Even Liger can't take even one.  
  
'He did far better than I thought he would.' Toros thought. 'Is he who I think he is?'  
  
"WAY TO GO TOM!" Leena and Sasumi shouted (Sasumi came down from Wing Zero during the battle).  
  
The Liger 2 roared triumphantly. "Way to go old buddy, you did great." Tom told is friend.  
  
'I wonder if I should tell them about the Liger and Gun Sniper Zeros.' He thought. 'I should tell them before they start mistaking me for someone else.'  
  
  
  
Who are Toros and Tom talking about? What is the mystery of the Liger Zero and Gun Sniper Zero? Find out in the next chapter. Please R&R. 


	3. The Prophecy

The Prophecy  
  
I don't own, any Tenchi Muyo, Gundam Wing, not Zoids characters or items.  
  
  
  
Right after the fight with Vega in the Zoid garage  
  
  
  
"All right Tom, you won." Leena cheered. Tom just walked right by her. "Humph, what's his problem? Man, for a cute guy he sure can be rude."  
  
The Gun Sniper Zero roared. "What do you mean 'What about Bit'?" Leena asked (like Bit, she could communicate with the GS Zero). "What, it's not that I love him or anything." The GS Zero roared. "But do I really like him? No way." The GS Zero didn't believe it. "Man, I wonder if Bit has these kind of problems? Probably not."  
  
  
  
Later at the Backdraft  
  
  
  
"How could this have happened? We modified it to the max and it was still beaten." Dr. Leyon yelled.  
  
"He was just a better pilot I guess." Vega said calmly.  
  
"There is no need to blame Vega for this." Sarah said loudly at Leyon. "You did a great job out there Vega. You might have been able to have beaten that Bit clown."  
  
"Cloud." Vega corrected.  
  
"Cloud, yes. Anyway, we are making repairs on the Fury as we speak and…" A cell phone interrupted Sarah. "Yes what is it?"  
  
"Sir, I mean miss, there's something here we found. You've got to see this."  
  
"I'll be right there. I'm sorry Vega, I've got to go but I'll be back." And with that, she left.  
  
  
  
Later, Tom walked into the control area.  
  
  
  
"Way to go Tom. Man, I never seen anyone fight like that." Bit complimented. Tom just ignored him. "What's wrong?"  
  
Tom walked up to Toros. "Doc, we need to talk."  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing." Toros replied. The two walked into his "study".  
  
"I must admit, you put on a great act, you fouled Leena. Heck, you even fouled me. Tom Walled, I knew that name sounded familiar. How long has it been, 10 15 years since…"  
  
"10 Doc. Yes it's been a long time since I last saw you guys. I know what you're going to ask, the usual. 'How you been?' 'How are you're parents' etc. Well, I've been fine, as you've seen. My parents past away years ago, but that's not why I came here. I came to tell you all something. Let's start with a story past down my family for generations."  
  
Toros listened. "Go on."  
  
"Well, it dates back to Helic/Guylos conflict. You've heard of it right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, the conflict finally ended with the battle between the warrior Ban and Feene Vs. Raven and Lise with their organoids Zeeg, Shadow, and Blue. Ban won, but he did not kill Raven. Instead, he buried the Shadow deep underground. Raven left, but vowed revenge on Ban and his family. Year's later, Ban married Feene and they had two twins, a son and a daughter, whom they loved very much. So much that they cut apart Zeeg, who was the family treasure now, into two. They put the two halves into two zoids, that way the twins could have a bit of their parents with them. Later, a younger brother was born, but I'll get to that later. Anyway, this peace did not last, for you see, the twins started fighting with each other, hating each other, it is unknown what caused it but the two left the family and went there separate ways. The zoids were buried so that they would not remember the family they left."  
  
"What about Raven, Lise, and Blue? What about the younger brother?" Toros asked franticly.  
  
"The Blue was left with them for some unknown reason. Raven and Lise married and had a son. I believe you've met his descendent already."  
  
"We have, who?"  
  
"I just fought him off."  
  
"VEGA, OH GOD!"  
  
"But, there is another as well. Vega's mother, you know her as Sarah. She was forced to abandon Vega for certain reasons. Later, she found him and took him in, not revealing she was his mother. To him, she's his guardian, but he is wrong. Now, about the younger brother, he was my ancestor, he left to become a great zoid warrior like his father. The talents were passed down from generation to generation until it came to me. I know what you're going to ask, 'What does this have to do with us?' Well, it just so happens, that you, Leena, and Leon are related to the daughter that left, and Bit."  
  
"He's related to the son that left, OH GOD."  
  
"There's a prophecy that goes along with this story. When two warriors of the light separate, the evil will slowly rise, when the prize of the light is left, the evil will grow faster. When the lost ones find each other, a new evil will rise from the ashes of the old. When part of the prize of the light is found, the evil will meet the light. When the three light ones are found and the prize completed, the evil of old will merge with the evil of the new and a cloud of darkness will cover the land. And let it be invincible until the two lost ones forgive one another and only then will the evil be whipped out from the existence."  
  
"WOW, what does it mean?"  
  
Tom fell (anime style) then he got back up. "Translated…the separation of the twins and the zoids allowed the evil to return. Then, the meeting of Bit and Leena, their decedents, and the reuniting of the Liger Zero with the lost sons family caused a new evil, Vega, to emerge. Then, the meeting of me with them and the reuniting of Leena and the Gun Sniper Zero… well, let's say that I don't know what's going to happen, but mark my word. It'll be bad."  
  
"Wait a minute, the last part of your story mentioned that the two lost ones would forgive each other. Does that mean?" Toros asked.  
  
Tom nodded. "Yes, they are destined to be with each other. But hear me out. Destiny can be changed, so it is best not to tell them and let them do it on their own. However there is a slim chance that it still could be changed. Remember, not a word to anyone about this. Got it Doc?" Toros nodded.  
  
The two left the study but they (at least Tom) learned to regret they did at that time  
  
"BIT YOU JERK, YOU STOLE MY PIECE OF PIE! WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Leena was on the rampage again. As soon as Tom walked out, Bit ran right into him, knocking them both down.  
  
"Sorry Tom, Got to go." Bit cried as he got up and ran. No sooner than when Tom got up, Leena ran right into him knocking him down again.  
  
"Tom, I'm so sorry. It's just that Bit got me all railed up and … I'm sorry." Leena said frantically.  
  
"Uh, well, I uh." Tom was at a lost for words.  
  
"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY MAN?" Sasumi shouted.  
  
'Uh oh, not again.' Tom thought. It seemed that Sasami changed growing up. She became less of a shy girl and more like her sister and Ryoko from her universe. OBSESIVE.  
  
"WELL SORRY, I NEVER KNEW HE WAS YOUR MAN! I NEVER SAW THE TWO OF YOU GETTING CLOSE BEFORE!" Leena shouted back.  
  
"OH YEAH, IF YOU'D HAVE SEEN US BEFORE WE MEET YOU GUYS YOU'LD SEE."  
  
1 Tom turned red at that comment. 'Shut up Sasumi'  
  
But Sasumi wouldn't shut up. "AND WHEN I SAID GUYS I MEAN EVERYONE HER, I HAVE YET TO SEEN A LADY HERE!"  
  
That did it, Leena was furious. But, she remembered when the last time Sasumi got her angry; she punched poor Tom through a wall. "Well, how about we settle this with a rematch battle, you and me."  
  
"Leena, Sasumi, please not now. We've got a battle set up with Leon and Naomi tomorrow, we can't have a battle now." Jamie shouted.  
  
'That's it, I know how to get those two together and get Leena off my back.' Tom thought and he ran off to the garage, but then he turned around. "Doc, I've got to go to town, there's ah, a package I got that's come in. I'll be right back." And he ran off leaving a dumb founded Doc Toros behind.  
  
"Uh, Tom." Bit started as Tom ran into the Zoid Garage.  
  
"Not now Bit. I've got something to do." Tom shouted as he ran up into Liger 2 and ran out of the Hover Cargo.  
  
"Man, what was that about." Bit asked himself.  
  
Liger roared, he got an idea what Tom was planning.  
  
  
  
Later in the Helictile Mountains  
  
  
  
"Where is this thing that was so important for me to see?" Sarah asked, frustratedly.  
  
"Right here miss." A soldier showed her to the caverns.  
  
Sarah took one look and almost fainted. It was a giant robotic dinosaur; it was made of black color metal and looked in great shape. Sarah began to laugh manically. "At last, it has been found, the tool of my ancestors. Now we can finish what was started all those years ago. We have found the Shadow." Sarah shouted.  
  
  
  
Later, at Leon and Naomi's camp site  
  
  
  
"So, that's the plan. We put Leena in some kind of danger let Bit take care of it. Those two are bound to fall for each other." Tom said to Leon and Naomi.  
  
"So long as my sister is not hurt. If she does, I'll…" Leon threatened.  
  
"Hey, don't worry, she'll be alright. Naomi, don't go too rough on her." Tom said looking at Naomi.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll probably be just trying to survive." She laughed.  
  
"Okay see ya." Tom started to run off but he stopped. "Uh, can you guys loan me a zoid part. I made an excuse that I was picking up one."  
  
Leon and Naomi fell (Anime style). "Oh, all right, but you better pay us later." Leon said.  
  
  
  
Later, back at the Backdraft  
  
  
  
"HA HA HA HA," Laughed Dr. Leyon. "At last, we have another ultimate x. Well, the ability to make one at least."  
  
"Why bother making another ultimate x." Countered Sarah. "Why not combine the Shadow with the Berserk Fury."  
  
"Is that possible?"  
  
"Technically, no. But, in this case it can be."  
  
"I'm confused."  
  
"You see. This Organoid belonged to Raven whom I so happen to be a descendent of."  
  
"You mean THE Raven?"  
  
"Yes, and I discovered that the Organoid that bonded with the Fury is the Blue. This Blue belonged to the Wife of Raven. So, hypothetically, the Shadow may be able to merge with the Fury. Just imagine, well have not an ultimate X but a SUPER X."  
  
"Yes, lets get to work at once. It'll probably be ready by tomorrow."  
  
  
  
The next day, somewhere in the desert  
  
  
  
"Let's do it to it." Bit yelled.  
  
"Let's rock and roll." Tom yelled.  
  
"Yeah, let kick that jerks butt." Sasumi shouted.  
  
"HEY THAT'S MY BROTHER YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT." Leena screamed. "No offense Leon, but WE ARE GOING TO BEAT YOU TWO."  
  
"The area within an 500 mile radius is a designated Zoid Battlefield. This zone is now restricted. Only competitors and personnel have authorized entry. Danger! All others must leave the area at once. Area scanned. Battlefield set up. The Fluegal Team versus the Blitz Zero Team. Battle Mode 01982. Ready...FIGHT." The Judge announced.  
  
The battle started. Leena started off (as usual) guns blazing. They actually connected with Naomi, but barely. Then Naomi jumped up onto a cliff. "Come down you coward or else I'll." Leena yelled.  
  
"You'll what?" Naomi countered. Then, as if on cue, Leena targeted the cliff and blasted it into two. Naomi fell but ran to hide in the dust. However Sasumi jumped and slashed her in the back. The red GS fell with a thud however Naomi was not finished yet she was playing possum. Sasumi walked up close and, without warning, Naomi jumped up and blasted her a point black. Sasumi was frozen and out of there.  
  
"O Fuck." Sasumi shouted. It was just Sasumi and Naomi now, Bit, Tom, and Leon were battle of somewhere else. During the fight, Naomi led Leena to a cliff area. Then she left herself open for attack and let Leena freeze her, just as planned, but not with out sending a few rounds at Leena first. Leena was sent back, she flew right out of the cockpit and left hanging on the edge, literally.  
  
"HELP, SOMEONE ANYONE, HELP." Leena screamed. That caught Tom, Bit, and Leon's attention and they ran over to check it out. You can imagine how shock they were to have found out how good Naomi went with the plan (Of course, as usual, Bit had no clue).  
  
"Hang on Leena, will save you. Leon and I will head back for some help. Bit, you stay here and try to pull her up." Tom shouted.  
  
"WHAT, ME? WHY NOT YOU GUYS?" Bit yelled.  
  
"Because we've got the fastest zoids." It was true; Bit was left in the Schneider armor. With that, Tom and Leon ran off. Bit jumped out of the Liger Zero and ran to Leena. He put his hand out and tried to reach Leena.  
  
  
  
Later Miles Away  
  
  
  
"Man, why didn't I think of this sooner, Bit and Leena were made for each other. What the?!?" Tom yelled as he looked up and saw the Berserk Fury again, in all of its glory.  
  
"What do you want now?" Tom asked.  
  
"A rematch." Vega answered.  
  
"Fair enough, let's get down." Tom yelled. He and the Liger 2 were ready to jump, as was Vega and the Fury.  
  
"I beat you once, I can do it again." Tom yelled.  
  
"That's a surprise coming from the man who told Leena not to jump the gun." Vega said with a smirk.  
  
"Let's get down." And with that the battle started. The Liger jumped into the sky, then it shoot back down and did a ram in the Fury's gut. Well, he would have if it didn't move. The Fury slide to the side just in time, then it started to slash and bite the Liger 2. The Liger 2 couldn't back out.  
  
"What the hell is wrong, not even an ultimate X can remember this much." Tom yelled in confusion/  
  
All of a sudden, the Fury stopped. It grabbed the Ligers head and looked down. "So what are you going to do now?" Tom asked, annoyed.  
  
The Fury just stood there, not moving a muscle. As if someone hit the off switch. Then, all of sudden, the Furys head rose up. Tom knew what it was going to do.  
  
"NO!" He shouted as the Fury's head slammed into the cockpit. Tom blacked out.  
  
  
  
Is this the end of Tom? Will Bit be able to save Leena? I will continue, only if I get some reviews. Please R&R. 


	4. The Fear

The Fear  
  
  
  
At the cliff where Leena is still dangling from  
  
  
  
"BIIIIIT! HELP ME PLEASE!" Leena yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"I'm trying to Leena, but I can't reach you." Bit yelled back. Then he got an idea. "Hold on, I'll be right back!"  
  
"Oh I'm hanging alright." Leena mumbled sarcastically.  
  
Bit moved the Liger Zero near the cliff, and then he jumped out and crawled to its mouth. "Okay Liger, just lower me down with my foot. PLEASE BE CAREFUL!" He told Liger.  
  
The Liger bit hard on Bits foot but not too hard. It lowered Bit down towards Leena; he grabbed her and pulled her up. Leena was (of course) squeezing him for dear life.  
  
"LE…LEENA, PLEASE LET ME GO." He tried to yell. She did, and then she gave him a hug. Okay, she also kissed him. Bit was surprised and Leena was as well.  
  
"Wh, what was that?" Bit asked.  
  
"Can't the girl kiss her rescuer, yesh what kind of a hero are you cutie?" Leena asked, not realizing she said the last part.  
  
"WHAT?" Bit yelled.  
  
"Uh, did I just say that out loud?" Leena asked Bit nodded. Leena turned beet red. "Well, I've always wanted to call you that but I've been afraid to."  
  
"Well Leena, I have to admit, I've always wanted to call you 'babe' again, but I've always been afraid you'd kill me if I said that again. I just can't help it, that's how I see you, a babe." Bit admitted.  
  
Leena turned even redder (if that is possible), and then she slapped Bit on the face sending him flying. "Come on, let's head back. Oh, when I get my hands on Tom." She growled.  
  
"Why, what did he do?" Bit asked.  
  
Leena fell over (Anime style). "YOU NUMBSKULL, HAVEN'T YOU FIGURED IT OUT? THEY SET THIS WHOLE THING UP! LOOK AROUND YOU; HAVEN'T YOU NOTICED THAT NAOMI AND SASUMI ARE GONE TO? THEY TOOK THEM WITH THEM."  
  
Bit looked around, then he slapped himself on the forehead. "How could I have been so blind? Come on let's get out of here." With that, they were off.  
  
  
  
A few hours later they came upon Tom's wrecked zoid  
  
  
  
"OH GOD, TOM!" Leena yelled. They found Tom bleeding badly; he had cuts around his body. Fortunately he was not stabbed by anything as far as they could see.  
  
"TOM MAN ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?" Bit screamed. There was no reply so the two of them jumped out of their zoids and ran over, up towards the damaged cockpit.  
  
"TOM, TOM WAKE UP. PLEASE WAKE UP!" Leena screamed as she shook him back and forth. Tom gave a moan and could barely open his eyes.  
  
"Leena, {cough}, Bit. How's it going?" He asked, trying to smirk.  
  
"What the hell happened? Who did this?" Bit asked.  
  
"Can't explain, {he coughs up a little blood}, open judge, take video tapes. Records of {moan} fight." Tom tried to get out.  
  
"Easy man, save your strength." Bit said. 'How could anyone do this to Tom? Me, sure, but Tom beat Vega on his first meeting with him. Even I couldn't do that.'  
  
"Le, Leena. Come closer please." Tom requested, she did. Tom put his hand on her face. "Do not cry Leena, it is not right."  
  
Leena was shocked. 'No, it can't be him. Not him.'  
  
"The needs of the many out way." Tom continued.  
  
Leena knew what to say. She remembered it like it was yesterday. "The needs of the few."  
  
"Or the one. I have been and always shall be your friend. Good bye, my Leeney-babe." He became silent.  
  
'Oh god, it is him. No, Tom no.' "TOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!" Leena yelled. She turned around crying on Bit's shoulder. Bit tried to comfort her. Then he put his hand down of Toms just and nearly jumped.  
  
"Leena, he's still alive, he's just unconscious that's all." Bit yelled with joy. "Come on, let's get him back to the Hover Cargo."  
  
  
  
Hours later back at the Hover Cargo (well, actually Wing Zero)  
  
  
  
"TOM!" Sasumi yelled as soon as she saw Leena dragging him in. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?"  
  
"We did nothing, but when Bit gets back we'll know who did." Leena said with a glare. "Right now, we need to get him that medical bay of yours."  
  
After putting Tom in the medical wing, Leena ran to he father in the Hover Cargo full of tears. "Dad, it was Tom, I mean, it was THE Tom from years ago."  
  
"Yes honey, I know." Toros told his daughter. Leena looked up in rage. "Now before you yell at me please hear me out. Tom told me not to tell you until it was the right time."  
  
Leena stopped looking mad and cried harder. "Dad, I don't know if he's going to make it. Now that I know it's him, I'm starting to love him all over again."  
  
"I think you should tell Bit and the others dear." Toros told her. "I think they should know."  
  
  
  
Later after Bit returned and they saw the tapes from Toms judge  
  
  
  
"So it was Vega, but how?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Yeah, even the Liger Zero couldn't remember that much. Heck, last time we fought it, the Fury couldn't either." Brad added in.  
  
"Enough about Vega! I have to tell you guys about Tom." Leena yelled. Everyone stared at her, except her father.  
  
"Yeah about Tom, what was it you two were talking about. Have you met before?" Bit yelled at Leena.  
  
Leena ignored him, which was hard to do. "You see, we meet Tom years ago, 15 years ago to be exact. His parents were friends of the family. We became best friends, always hanging out together and going out on dates." That made Bit jealous. "We even liked re-enacting scenes from out favorite movies which were, mainly, romances. Bit, what you saw him and me doing was one of them. In fact, it was the last one we did before he left. It was from the movie, Smart Friends, Dumb Love when the hero sacrificed himself for his loved one and her family and friends." Leena burst into tears again and ran out of the room, pushing Bit on the floor as she ran.  
  
"Damn if only I knew, I'd have acted differently." Bit yelled at himself. "That does it, those tapes show Vega heading for the mountains. Liger can't make it so, Jamie could I…"  
  
"OH NO, YOU'RE NOT BORROWING MY PTERAS, I JUST SPENT MY SAVINGS TO GET A NEW ONE, I DON'T WANT IT IN PIECES AGAIN!" Jamie yelled. But he looked up and saw Bit was gone. "BIIIIITTTTT!"  
  
Bit jumped into the Pteras and flew off. "I got to find out where the Backdraft is hiding. I can't let them get away with what they did to Tom. I can't let Leena suffer either. She loves him, I can tell that. She probably hates me now after how I acted. Well I still love her and I am not going to let her suffering continue." Bit yelled as he flew the Pteras towards the Mountains.  
  
No sooner than when he crossed over the mountains, the Pteras was shoot down. Jamie saw it all 'cause they were following Bit. "NOT MY PTERAS! NOT MY BEAUTIFUL PTERAS! OH PTERAS, PTERAS!"  
  
"Yep, I take it that's where they are." Brad mentioned. "Let get Bit quickly."  
  
"My poor Pteras, Pteras." Jamie sobbed in a corner.  
  
  
  
Later after Bit recovered in the medical bay  
  
  
  
'Damn, I got shot down. I wish I had died right then and there. I lost the one girl I love because of my selfish mind.' Bit thought, then he looked to the side of his bed and saw Leena. She was sleeping in a chair in the corner. 'Has she been there watching me since I got here. Maybe she does still care about me. Maybe, just maybe.'  
  
Leena woke up and noticed that Bit was awake. "HEY EVERYONE, BIT'S AWAKE!" She yelled. Everyone ran in, everyone except Jamie, he was still sobbing over his Pteras.  
  
"Hey man, how you doing?" Brad asked.  
  
"Oh, fine. Except I have a splitting headache. How's Tom doing?" Bit asked.  
  
Leena looked sad. "He's still unconscious, but he'll probably recover soon."  
  
"Yeah, finally some good news." Bit said.  
  
"BY THE WAY, WHY DID YOU GO OUT THERE LIKE THAT? DID YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH OR SOMETHING? TRYING TO TAKE OUT THE BACKDRAFT ALL BY YOURSELF." Leena yelled.  
  
'She does still care about me.' Bit thought. "Well, it was either me or you. Admit it, you would have done a similar stunt like that." 'Great job idiot, yell at her negatively.'  
  
"NO I WOULD NOT HAVE DONE SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Leena yelled.  
  
"WHY NOT, YOU LOVE TOM DON'T YOU?" Bit yelled back.  
  
"YES, BUT THAT WAS THEN. SURE I LOVE HIM A LITTLE STILL! BUT I…I…" Leena couldn't continue.  
  
"You what?" Bit asked a little harshly. 'You idiot, no wonder people think you're dense.'  
  
"I LOVE YOU BIT CLOUD! I LOVE YOU MORE THAN LIFE ITSELF!" Leena cried. She ran to her room and locked the door.  
  
Bit was speechless. "She loves me. SHE LOVES ME!"  
  
"Yeah, ya think?" A voice said from behind him. It was Tom. "Man my head."  
  
"Tom, you're okay." Bit yelled.  
  
"OWE, not so loud, my heads ringing still." Tom complained.  
  
  
  
Later in the control room  
  
  
  
"Doc, we've got a priority message from the Commission." Brad said. (Jamie was still sulking; Brad took over his spot for now)  
  
"Warning, Warning. This is a priority message. The Battle Commission is under attack by a Berserk Fury, repeat a Berserk Fury. Anyone who can hear this please he…" There was nothing left but static.  
  
"My god." Brad said.  
  
'So, the cloud of darkness has finally started to cover over the land. Tom was right. If the rest is true, where doomed." Toros thought  
  
  
  
Will Bit and Leena forgive each other and stop the Berserk Fury? Will Tom reveal the truth to the others? Will Sasumis role be revealed? And more importantly, Will they be able to survive? Please review (a lot of them this time) to find out. 


	5. The Union

The Union  
  
Note: I said this was a Captain Universe crossover. I was sort of right. Tom is CU, but I made him mortal just in the Zoid fics he'll star in. Don't worry; he'll be his super powerful self in other crossovers. I don't own Zoids, or other anime characters in this story, nor do I own CU, just Tom, the Tizer armor, and the GS Zero.  
  
  
  
"Why is Vega doing this?" Bit asked. "Sure he loved to battle, but he would never really try to kill people. Last time the Fury did, he was unconscious and the thing live up to its namesake Berserk."  
  
"They must have done it." Tom mentioned to the doc.  
  
"Do what?" Bit asked.  
  
""Let me explain…" Tom looked at Jamie. "After he come out of it. I know just the thing, Sasumi."  
  
"Yeah Tom?" Sasumi asked. He pointed to Jamie she knew what to do. She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. Jamie's eyes popped up wide. "Now, don't you have a Raynos you can use cutie?" She asked.  
  
Jamie jumped up, pushed Brad out of the way, and took his station. "OKAY, WHAT I MISS?"  
  
"Well, know that where all…" Tom stopped. "Bit, can you get Leena?"  
  
Bit leaned too far back on his chair and fell over. "ME?" He yelled. "SHE DOESN'T WANT TO SEE ME AFTER HOW I TREATED HER!"  
  
"All right, I'll do it." Tom stormed off and came back later with Leena. She took one look at Bit and walked out of the door. Tom had to grab her and carry her in.  
  
"PUT ME DOWN TOM! I DON'T WANT TO BE NEAR THAT CREEP!" Leena shouted, kicking and screaming. Tom dropped her in a chair, away from Bit.  
  
"Now, I have something to tell you guys. This'll explain the change in Vega." Tom announced.  
  
  
  
Later  
  
  
  
"And that's it. The Backdraft must have found the Shadow and merged it with the Berserk Fury, ending up with a Super X." Tom finished.  
  
"Yeah, but why is Vega acting like this." Leena asked. (Note: Tom did not mention anything that would connect Leena and Bits destiny)  
  
"Well, it's probably the Shadow that's corrupting his mind. We have to destroy it before it's too late."  
  
"Too late for what?" Brad asked.  
  
"You see, if we don't destroy it soon, it'll connect itself with him. Meaning, if we destroy it then, it'll kill Vega." Tom answered.  
  
"But how are we going to get near the Backdraft. Even the six of us can't stand a chance." Jamie pointed out.  
  
"Well, the doc and I have made some calls, and the cavalry should be here about." BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! The sounds of zoids were heard heading towards the Hover Cargo. "Now!"  
  
  
  
Later, the Fluegal Team, the Zaber Team, the Redfire Lightning Team, The Champ Team, Pierce, and Stigma Stoller arrived.  
  
  
  
"What are they doing here?" Bit asked.  
  
"They were the best I could find in this area. Heck, they were the best I could find period." Tom countered.  
  
"Hey Brad." Naomi said.  
  
"Uh…Hey Naomi." Brad turned red and slid to the side. Sasumi walked up to Tom.  
  
"Couldn't we get those two together?" She whispered.  
  
Tom shook his head. "Let them do it on their own, and no big pushes for Bit and Leena." He whispered back.  
  
"Look who's talking Mr. I got an idea."  
  
"Yeah and look what happened to them."  
  
Harry went up to Leena with a bouquet of flowers. "Leena my love, I'll do anything for you."  
  
"Please Harry, not now. Were in the middle of a crisis." Leena said, annoyed.  
  
"Hey it's you guys." Bit said to the Zaber team. "Who are you again, the Fuzzy Panda Team?"  
  
The Zaber team fell (Anime Style). "No, where the Zaber Team." 'You nitwit.'  
  
"Jack." Bit said as soon as he saw Jack Sisko.  
  
"Bit, I've wanted a rematch for you in ages." Jack said.  
  
"Yeah, you and the whole Backdraft." Bit said. "Stigma, you're looking well. I take it you've brought you're Elephander right?"  
  
"Yes. Don't worry I won't turn on you, I want revenge on the Backdraft." Stigma replied.  
  
"Hey Pierce, uh, how you doing?" Jamie asked nervously.  
  
"Oh, hello Jamie." Pierce said a little coldly.  
  
'Ouch.' Jamie thought.  
  
"Listen up guys." Tom ordered. "We have lots to do before we take on the Backdraft full force. First of all, none of you are even near ready." Everyone stood up, angry looks on their faces. "Hold on there, don't kill me yet. Now, I want all of you to meet, with your zoids, out side at noon. You'll see why."  
  
  
  
At Noon  
  
  
  
"What's going on?" Bit asked.  
  
"You got me Bit." Jamie replied.  
  
"Hey, what's that?" Jack asked.  
  
They looked over the Hover Cargo and saw the Wing Zero appear and detach. It then turned into it's robot mode, then it shrunk to zoid size.  
  
"You got to be kidding me." Leena said.  
  
"All right boys and girls, I am going to fight you in this to test your abilities, later the serious training will begin." Tom announced  
  
"TRAINING, THE ZABER TEAM DOESN'T NEED ANY TRAINING! WE'RE ONE OF THE BESTS!" Kirkland yelled.  
  
"YEAH!" Oamari and Landback yelled.  
  
"We'll see about that." Tom mumbled. "Zero System activated. Ready Zero?" He thought for a moment. "Leena, don't waste your ammo." Leena became a bit angry. "Ready, Fight."  
  
The "Union" of zoid warriors all scrambled. The Zaber team was the first to attack. They ran from three different directions. They jumped and tried to attack, but the Wing Zero dodged all of them. Then it used its guns to shot them out of commission. Next, Jamie and Pierce tried their luck, at the same time.  
  
"Okay Jamie, you take the left, I'll take the right." Pierce motioned.  
  
"Roger." Jamie replied.  
  
They came up in formation and tried to attack. Unfortunately, Tom heard their transmissions and had already started to transform into the Neo Bird mode. "You shouldn't verbally tell the other what to do. You should sense it." He moved super fast and turned sharply, and then he opened fire. Now they were out of commission. Next came Sigma and the Elephander, he just stood there and started shooting, then he used some refitted ion boosters to send it to the side, however Wing Zero saw it coming and attacked, slicing off its trunk, well blasting it off actually. Next was Jack and the Redfire Lightning team. They started to run and chase him, shooting him as they did. Then he went in for a nosedive and transformed back into its robot form. Then he pulled out his beam sword and dashed towards them, he sliced their legs off, SYSTEM FROZEN. Next was Harry (he went it alone to impress Leena), in an Iron Kong PK.  
  
"I'll do anything to impress my Leena, defeating you will be easy." Harry said confidently.  
  
"Harry, stop thinking about Leena. Otherwise you'll get yourself killed out there. We won't be fighting a battle with judges or anything. It'll be battles to the death, Mortal Combat if you will. Besides, haven't you realized she doesn't like you what so ever?" Tom replied to Harry.  
  
"SHUT-UP!" Harry yelled and fired like crazy. Tom used his boosters to move out of the way. Then he dashed towards Harry and slashed the guns off. Then he punched the IKPK in what would be a gut if it were a real ape. It was over for Harry. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Now it was the Fluegal Team and the Blitz team (Meaning just Bit, Brad, and Leena), while Tom was fighting, Leena and Naomi jumped up on two cliff ledges, one on either sides of Tom. They were going to sniper him while Bit and Brad attacked, then Leon was going to finish him off. Bit and Brad ran towards him, Tom, who had figured out what they were going to do, put him beam sword and grabbed them in each hand. At the time that Bit and Brad attacked, Naomi and Leena shot at Tom. He saw this and put Bit and Brad in the way, knocking them out, then he threw them at the girls, knocking them out. Now it was Leon and Toms turn alone.  
  
"You're good Tom." Leon complimented.  
  
"Yeah, I hear you are too, I was wondering something." Tom mentioned, and then Wing Zero grew to its normal size and flew back to the Hover Cargo, and then he jumped out in the Liger 2 with the Tizer armor. "Let's see what your Blade Liger can really do."  
  
"Very well, lets." Leon replied back.  
  
Tom started by running full force at Leon who did the same. The blade liger seemed to be at the same speed as the Tizer. Then Tom tried to jump over Leon, but the blade liger jumped under him and slashed beneath the Tizer.  
  
'Amazing, his zoid has no armors to improve it, and yet it acts like it does. I wonder.' Tom thought. He then ran full speed away from Leon, and then he sharply turned and ran towards him. Then he jumped right over Leon and extended his wings and turned sharply. "Ultimate Laser Claw Attack!" Tom yelled as the Tizers claws started glowing extremely bright. Surprisingly, Leon dodged the attack and rammed Tom flying. Tom then ran again towards Leon and this time, he ran around him in circles. However he didn't jump out of nowhere, he activated all the weapons on the Tizer and fired at the blade liger while he was running. Leon was finally out of the match. It was over Tom won.  
  
  
  
Later, after the zoids were fixed  
  
  
  
"What! How could the Zaber team lose to someone like him? Tell me." Kirkland yelled.  
  
"MY POOR LEENA!" Harry cried. "OF COURSE SHE LOVES ME, SHE HAS TO!"  
  
"Man, he's good." Sigma mentioned. Jack and Leon nodded.  
  
"You were pretty good out there Jamie." Pierce told him. Jamie blushed.  
  
"Now everybody. We will start the training tomorrow morning." Tom announced. "Some of you will be with me, and some of you will be with Sasumi."  
  
"Who?" Kirkland asked.  
  
"You'll met her later. Now, as I was saying, there will be another person who will help me, someone I didn't expect to be so good at zoid battles." Bit started to look proud. "Leon will help me out as well. He is amazing."  
  
Bit was disappointed but not surprised. "Well, at least it wasn't Harry."  
  
"Leon, can I have a word with you for a moment." Tom asked Leon.  
  
"Sure."  
  
  
  
In the study  
  
  
  
"Leon, where did you find that Blade Liger?" Tom asked.  
  
"Well, it found me in the desert. Why?" Leon wondered.  
  
"Just as I thought, that zoid was THE Bald Liger." Tom announced. Leon was confused. Tom noticed and explained everything that he told Leena and the others.  
  
  
  
Later  
  
  
  
"So, you see, the Blade Liger you found is the same one that was once merged with the Zeeg. It still kept the strength given to it, without becoming an Ultimate X!" Tom told Leon who was a little loss for words.  
  
"I understand now." Leon replied. With that, they left the room.  
  
"Now everyone, I would like you to meet Sasumi." Tom told the rest of the people in the room. Sasumi walked in.  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you all." She said cheerfully.  
  
Everyone (more the guys) just stared and gawked at her. Everyone, that is, except the Blitz Zero team.  
  
"Oh No. Not again." Leena said putting her hand on her forehead.  
  
  
  
Will this Union work out? Can they defeat the Backdraft? Will Leena and Bit reunite? Will the prophecy come true? Will Harry ever stop bugging Leena? Find out the answers to some of these questions on the next chapter of Blitz Zero. (After I get some more reviews). 


	6. The Genius

The Genius  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or worlds or zoids, I only own GS Zero and Tizer Armor and Tom himself.  
  
  
  
After the others recovered from staring at Sasumi (thanks to Leena, Naomi, Pierce, and the Redfire Lightning team of course)  
  
  
  
"Well everyone, we'll start training soon, but not yet." Tom announced  
  
"Huh, why not?" Kirkland demanded.  
  
"We don't have enough room for everyone zoids, especially Harry." Jamie answered.  
  
"So, we need to make an addition to this place, and there is only one person I know of who'd be able to do it." Tom looked at Sasumi, and she headed to her quarters.  
  
"Oh, Leena my love. I'd do anything for you, even take up with this guy here." Harry started speeching at Leena. Tom grabbed him by the ear and threw him at the wall.  
  
"That's one thing that's going to stop right now!" He said loudly, everyone was shocked especially Leena. "Listen Harry, the man chosen to be king, you've got to stop this act with Leena, it's going to get yourself killed. It's not a battle out this with judges and rules, it's an all out attack and we're going to stop the Backdraft once and for all. It's Mortal Combat all the way. Don't say 'I'll sacrifice my life for my Leena' bit, because it won't make a difference. Sure it'll be said that you'd die out but after that feeling is gone, and unless you change, everyone's going to be partying that you're dead. Harry, Leena doesn't like you the way you do to her." Harry looked furious. "Face it Harry, you're obsessed and it's affecting all of us." He shouted. Harry starting to punch Tom in the face, but Tom leaned down, grabbed his arm, and knee threw him (used the knee to toss over him) into a wall. Harry crashed anime style and slid down slowly. "I didn't want to do that to you." Tom apologized.  
  
Sasumi returned. "She's on her way."  
  
"Who's on her way?" Bit asked.  
  
"Remember that person I told you about when I first met you?" Tom asked.  
  
"Yeah, Washu." Toros replied.  
  
"Well, that's who's coming." Just as he finished, an Inter-Dimensional Portal appeared, out came a young looking (yes looking, not age) person of 12 with a lot of red hair (touching the floor almost).  
  
"He, He, He." Washu laughed. "You called. Oh Tom, how's it going."  
  
Everyone stared at her. "That's her, that's the brilliant scientist you were talking about." Leena mentioned. The Union burst out laughing.  
  
"Uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Tom tried to stop them. Too late, Washu had already called out her computer and brought a row of mallets that banged everyone on the head.  
  
"Hey, why'd you do that for?" Bit asked. Washu walked up to him and looked him over.  
  
"You're no Tenchi, but you are very interesting. What's your name?" She asked.  
  
"Huh, Bit, Bit Cloud." Bit replied.  
  
"Bit huh, ok." She said. "Everyone, if you want me to help you there is only I thing I ask for." Everyone moved forward a little. "I want you all to call me Little Washuuuuuu!" Everyone fell down {Anime Style}.  
  
"Little Washu, we need you to make this place bigger and better. Enough to hold a lot of zoids and withstand just as many attacking." Tom told her.  
  
"Well, there is only one person who can do that." Tom looked confused. "The most scientific genius in the universe, you're looking at her." Tom fell down {Anime Style}. "I can't wait to see inside those robots, what are they? Oh yeah, zoids."  
  
Everyone looked angry at Tom and Sasumi {Big head anime style}. "Uh, Little Washu, please don't touch the zoids. We need them for the battle." Tom said panicky.  
  
"Yes, plus Tom needs to train them before that as well." Sasumi pointed out.  
  
"Aw!" Washu said disappointedly. "Oh, all right, no touching the zoids. But you'll have to leave for a while. I work faster when I'm alone."  
  
"Where should we go?" Leena asked.  
  
"We could go to the beach." Bit suggested. Leena huffed at him.  
  
"We could go to town." Naomi suggested.  
  
"How about the casino." Kirkland asked.  
  
"How about someplace the Backdraft probably hasn't taken over yet." Sigma said coldly. Everyone stopped.  
  
"We'll take Wing Zero and find a place from the air." Tom suggested. "Let's take Bit's idea and go to the beach first."  
  
"What about money?" Brad asked.  
  
Harry was about to mention something but Sasumi popped up in front. "We have tons of money, far more that Harry here."  
  
Everyone was jaw dropped. "More that Harry? How?" Jamie asked.  
  
"We saved up almost everything we won, with was every time since I started." Tom answered.  
  
"Okay, let's go." Leena yelled.  
  
"I thought you didn't like Bits idea." Leon mentioned. Leena turned red.  
  
  
  
Later at the beach  
  
  
  
"Hey, this sure is nice isn't it Bit?" Tom asked.  
  
"Huh, yeah I guess." Bit said sadly  
  
"Bit, you need some fun in your life. How about we scare the girls huh." Tom suggested.  
  
"Now you've got my attention. Hey Brad, come here." Bit yelled, the three discussed their plan.  
  
"Man this is the life isn't it Naomi?" Sasumi asked lying down on an inflatable raft in the water.  
  
"Yeah it's nice to relax, right Leena? Leena?" Naomi mentioned.  
  
"What, oh yeah it sure is." Leena said, startled a little.  
  
"What's wrong, you still mad at Bit?" Sasumi asked.  
  
"Bit, Bit who?" Leena asked sarcastically.  
  
"There's you're answer Sasumi. Leena, you've got to forgive him, I'm sure he loves you just as much. You're like the opposite of Harry, you love someone but you WON'T tell him. Look, why would he pull a suicidal stunt like he did if he didn't love you?" Naomi asked.  
  
Leena thought about it. "I guess I could give him another chance." Leena said softly.  
  
"That to go girl." Sasumi cheered.  
  
"Hey, what's that?" Leena asked. They saw three shark fins swim towards them.  
  
"It's…IT'S A SHARK!" Naomi yelled.  
  
The three girls swam to shore as fast as they could. As soon as they turned around, they saw Bit, Tom, and Brad high five each other with fake shark fins on their backs.  
  
"OOOO, THOSE GUYS ARE REALLY GETTING ON MY NERVES!" Leena growled.  
  
"WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON THAT MAN!" Sasumi and Naomi growled.  
  
"Man, that was great what do we do next Tom?" Bit asked.  
  
"Hey, guys. I think we have bigger things to think about." Brad said nervously.  
  
"Like wha…" Tom started to say, and then he saw that three real sharks were swimming towards them. "YYYYYAAAAAAA!!!!" Tom, Bit, and Brad yelled as they ran to the shore. Then they saw the girls, ticked as hell. "TURN AROUND!" Tom yelled. They did, running/crawling on the water, the girls right behind them. Then the remembered the sharks. "OH SHIT, NOW WHAT?" Tom yelled.  
  
"TURN LEFT!" Bit yelled. They did, the girls did to. At least they didn't have the sharks to worry about. No, they had something worse, furious women. "SPLIT UP!" Bit yelled. They did, but so did the girls. Leena after Bit; Naomi after Brad; and Sasumi after Tom, and when the girls did catch them, well, it wasn't pretty.  
  
  
  
Later  
  
"OW! MY ARM!" Bit yelled.  
  
"Your fault!" Leena cried. Luckily none were seriously hurt (EXTREMLY LUCKY) and they left the beach to see if Washu was done. When they got there, they couldn't believe their eyes.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENDED HERE!" Toros yelled.  
  
"Washu over did it again." Sasumi mumbled. 'I wonder if she put in the secret I asked for.'  
  
"Welcome, he he ha ha." Washu laughed. "Well, what do you think, I increased the storage capacity ten-fold, there's a bunch of guns placed all over the place with an invisible shield and makes it almost impenetrable."  
  
"Well, it's more what I expected. But good job little Washu." Tom complimented.  
  
"Man, do I have to go to the bathroom." Bit whined. He ran to the nearest bathroom. There was a huge scream after he entered and he bolted back out. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE BATHROOM?" He yelled.  
  
Everyone ran to look, and their jaws dropped (Except Sasumi and Washu). The place looked like a hot spring (From the original Tenchi Muyo OAV). Big, full of water, separate areas, etc.  
  
"Man, I LOVE IT!" The girls yelled.  
  
"OH NO!" The guys cried.  
  
"See you later. Call me again if you need help. I really want to see those zoids." Washu said, and she left.  
  
"WASHU WAIT!" Tom yelled. But he was too late she was gone. 'Damn, I wanted to ask her something else. Oh well, I don't think it was important.' "Okay people, the training begin the day after tomorrow." Everyone moaned at the sound of that.  
  
  
  
Will the Union last? Will they survive the training? Will Washu return? Will Bit and Leena get back together? Will they succeed? Find out, after I get a lot of reviews (Only then will I continue) and be amazed. 


	7. The Training

The Training  
  
I don't own anything in this story except Tom himself, the storyline, the Tizer, and the GS Zero!  
  
"TOM, HOW MUCH DID THIS COST?" Jamie and Doc Toros yelled after seeing the hot springs.  
  
"Nothing, nothing, Washu did it for free." Tom cried.  
  
"Okay, fine." Toros replied.  
  
"Now listen up people!" Tom started. "We will begin our training tomorrow due to the fact that..." Just then, Toms (and everyone else) stomach growled. "We're low on food and most of us are probably starving. Know who would like to go?" No one raised their hands. "Ooookay, let's see, Sasumi, you and Leena go, and take your Gun Snipers."  
  
The two looked at each other. "HUMPH!" They both huffed. "Alright."  
  
Later  
  
`Why did I have to get stuck with her, I wanted Bit. I have to talk to him so we can forgive each other.' Leena thought.  
  
"Leena, do you see what I see up ahead?" Sasumi asked.  
  
Leena looked up and saw a down zoid. "My God! I've seen that before, when Harry's robot Benjamin went lovesick over a judge. That's an ULTRASARUS!" Leena shouted.  
  
"Let's check it out, there could be survivors." Sasumi motioned. The two climbed aboard. Sasumi checked the bridge while Leena checked the cockpit. Sure enough, there were, all alive too. They "dragged" the Ultrasarus back to the Hover Cargo (They took the food out of the zoid) and put the people in the sick bay.  
  
"Well, that helps us even more on the attack, they can help from the back." Tom mentioned. "Now, let's start the training outside. I want to battle each of you again before I decide on who's training whom."  
  
Later at the Backdraft HQ (Formally the Zoid Battle Commission HQ)  
  
"We Finally did it. We're in total control thanks to Vega and the Super X!" Leyon cheered. "Way to go Vega!" He patted Vega on the back, but Vega pushed it off his shoulder. "Huh?"  
  
"Don't ever touch me again, or I'll destroy you!" Vega shouted, scaring Leyon, but all of a sudden his head spun around and he changed. "Sorry, did I say something? Sarah, may I go take a nap, I extremely tired for some reason."  
  
"Of course you can Vega." Sarah told him, Vega left the room. "Drat, so close." Sarah grumbled.  
  
"What was so close? Why was Vega acting like that?" Leyon asked.  
  
"The Berserk Fury as a Super X with the Shadow is trying to meld Vega into its previous owner, the great Raven. However he must stay in the BF for a long period of time, otherwise, after it's effect wears off, it'll have to start all over again." Sarah explained.  
  
"I get it, when he starts to fully act like Raven, well be unstoppable. HAHAHAHAHA!" Leyon laughed.  
  
`No you foul, it'll be just me and Vega in charge.'  
  
Back at the training ground  
  
"Now Jamie, I'm going to test you first. I'll pilot the Wing Zero in the Neo Bird Mode only and battle you." Tom explained.  
  
"WHAT, ARE YOU CRAZY, I'LL GET KILLED OUT THERE!" Jamie screamed.  
  
"Nonsense, I heard you stop the Backdraft all by yourself, now lets fight." Tom said, and the battle began.  
  
Jamie started to fly like mad, up and down, left and right. It was as if he didn't have a clue. "HELP, SOMEBODY HELP ME!" And he didn't.  
  
"Jamie come on, speed up otherwise I will shoot you." Tom said, he was right behind Jamie.  
  
Jamie had no choice. "THAT'S IT, I'M BAILING!" Just as soon as he said that, Tom shoot at the Raynos, it went pummeling down and Jamie was out cold.  
  
"Oh, no. He's not going to make it." Sigma mentioned.  
  
"Wait until he goes up to Mach Three." Bit mentioned. "Look!"  
  
It happened, Jamie went up to Mach Three during the fall and, like during the battle with the Backdraft, mentioned. "Father." All of a sudden, his hands pulled the controls and made the Raynos pull up.  
  
"Jamie, are you all right?" Tom asked.  
  
"I'm fine but don't call me Jamie anymore." Tom was puzzled. "Call me the Wild Eagle." Jamie started to zoom past Tom, making a sonic boom, but Tom was only sent flying a short way. "Impressive, but now lets end this, courtesy of the Wild Eagle." He said loudly. He started to shoot at Tom, however Tom spun around until he was right behind the Wild Eagle.  
  
"Now I've got you." Tom said. The Raynos was in locking position.  
  
"I think not." The Wild Eagle said. He pulled up and was making a U-Turn. However Tom already planned on this and hit the reverse jets full power. When the Wild Eagle ended the U-Turn, Tom was still behind him. "What!"  
  
"I think so!" Tom yelled, then he blew the Raynos down. This time he went down and crashed.  
  
"The Wild Eagle lives on." Was all he said before he fainted in his zoid.  
  
"Pierce, I take it you're up to his level, so I won't bother testing you." Tom said in a communicator. Pierce sighed with relief. "Yet." Tom mentioned. Pierce now sighed with disappointment. "Next will be Harry. Get ready Harry."  
  
Harry came out in the black Iron Kong PK (from the first chapter) it was heavily modified to the max, it was easy to say it was the most powerful Iron Kong yet (Unless Washu got to it). Tom came out in the Liger Zero Tizer. "Lets do this." Harry said. "I am Harry Champ and I'm a man destined to be..." Before Harry could finish, Tom shot at him.  
  
"Harry listen, and this goes to all of you as well, I know you guys have your own favorite catch phrases you love to say. That has to stop for the time being, what I just did to Harry is just what could happen if one of you do that in the big battle. Remember this is an all out attack, and it'll be very rare for individual battles. We are fighting to get through to the main base." Tom announced. "Now, let's continue. I know I didn't freeze your zoid Harry so get up."  
  
Harry got up. "All right, you're going down now!" Harry yelled. Harry hit the jets on the Kongs back and rose in the air and then straight towards Tom. He began spinning in an "orbit" around Tom (pretty slowly actually), shooting him as well. Tom ran out of Harrys "orbit" around him and turned around, and then he ran right at Harry and rammed him hard, sending him flying. Harry got up and jet right at Tom giving him an uppercut. Tom was soaring, and he, guess what, activated his blades. This time, however, he didn't not do the Ultimate Saber Slash, instead he ran right towards Harry. Harry tried to move out of the way and, if this was the Blade Liger or the Schneider, he would have been safe and able to counter attack, but he wasn't. Tom sliced threw the Kong and nearly cut it in half.  
  
"Wow, did you see that?" Bit asked.  
  
"Yeah, I had no idea Harry had it in him." Leena said.  
  
"Maybe it's because he's no longer obsessed with you." Brad mentioned.  
  
"Yeah, that would do it." Kirkland replied.  
  
"Okay, who's next?" Tom asked.  
  
"We'll go as a team." Kirkland yelled. "Come on Zaber Team." Not long after, the three Saber Tiger zoids ran out of the Hover Cargo and ran towards Tom.  
  
"Well, well. If it isn't the Fuzzy Panda Team." Tom said. The zoids fell anime style (like at the royal cup). "Come on, get up."  
  
"You idiot, you froze our zoids." The three yelled.  
  
"I froze them. As I recall, you're the ones who made them fall when I called you guys the..."  
  
"Don't say it." They yelled.  
  
"Don't let that get to you. So what if you're called that, the question is `Are you?'" Tom asked.  
  
"NO!" They answered.  
  
"There, now let's get those zoids fixed up and I'll battle you three later. Sigma, you're up instead." Tom replied.  
  
Sigma came out in his Elephandor and got ready. "Let's get this over, finally I get to fight you in an actual zoid. You may be using a different armor on the Liger, one that I've never seen before, but it's still a Liger Zero nonetheless."  
  
"Well then, let's not disappoint you." Tom said he came out in the white Liger Zero armor.  
  
"You're using that armor. Well, I'll show you how I can defeat it." Sigma said.  
  
"All right, show me." Tom replied. The Liger 2 ran right at the Elephandor, however Sigma raised its shield. Tom ran right into it and bounced off, but he could get up. "Not bad."  
  
Sigma then activated the sword on the Elephandors trunk and tried to slice the Liger 2. Tom however was not surprised and dodged each swipe. "Impressive, very impressive." Sigma complimented. He deactivated the sword and started to shoot at Tom. Tom ran around and in zigzags, dodging each blast.  
  
"What, he can dodge those attack with just the Liger white armor?" Bit asked.  
  
"Yeah, he's faced Elephandors before." Sasumi said.  
  
"WHAT, THERE'S MORE OF THOSE?" Leena yelled.  
  
"Yep." Sasumi answered.  
  
"You are by far the best Elephandor pilot I've met, but are you good enough to defeat me?" Tom asked.  
  
"We'll soon find out." Sigma replied.  
  
The Elephandor used its new jets to fly over the Tizer; Sigma was trying to crush Tom. Tom was able to run out of the way (The Elephandors weight made it move slowly). Then he used the Saber Claw Slash right in the trunk, the shield and sword were disabled. Sigma decided the blast Tom again. Tom was able to dodge most of them, but a big one connected, Tom was sent flying. Sigma began shooting him again and again, the Liger 2 fell and it didn't look like it was getting up.  
  
"He won. SIGMA WON?" Bit yelled.  
  
"Don't worry Bit, I'm not done yet." Tom replied. The Liger 2 jumped up and used its guns under its mouth to shoot the Elephandor, then he immediately Saber Claw Slashed him. Sigma froze. He was out. "I Won. Nice battle Sigma, you're going to need very little training. Sasumi get down here."  
  
"Huh, what for?" She asked.  
  
"The next battle is between you and me." Tom said. Sasumi was puzzled. "Against Bit and Leena."  
  
That changed everything. "Alright, a rematch." Sasumi AND Leena shouted.  
  
`Final I can apologize to him/her.' Bit and Leena thought simultaneously.  
  
This time a judge was used since it was a big fight.  
  
"The area within an 50 mile radius is a designated Zoid Battlefield. This zone is now restricted. Only competitors and personnel have authorized entry. Danger! All others must leave the area at once. Area scanned. Battlefield set up. The Liger Zero and Gun Sniper Zero vs. the Liger Zero 2 and Gun Sniper Zero 2. Battle Mode 0982. Ready...FIGHT." The judge announced.  
  
"Just to make it interesting, all armors are allowed." Tom announced.  
  
This made Leena happy. "GREAT, I'LL USE THE REXZER ARMOR! SASUMI, YOU'RE ABOUT TO SEE WAY THEY CALL ME TRIGGER HAPPY!" She yelled.  
  
"I'll use the Schneider just in case." Bit said.  
  
Tom and Sasumi came out in the white armors. "Hey, I said they were optional, not mandatory."  
  
`He's not using the Tizer, then I'll use the Jaeger instead.' Bit thought.  
  
`He'll probably use the Jaeger instead seeing as how I'm not using the Tizer.' Tom thought. `Got to be careful.'  
  
"Okay, get ready to launch Liger Zero Jaeger. Go Jaeger." Tom yelled.  
  
"Okay, get ready to launch Gun Sniper Zero Rexzer. Go Rexzer." Leena Yelled.  
  
"Uh, is this battle going to start before my energy cells run out?" The judge asked.  
  
"Lets get down." Tom yelled.  
  
Leena remembered not to waste all of her ammo. Instead she fired short burst, then she ran up to Sasumi and tail whipped her. Sasumi was able to rotate her Zoid in a cannonball movement and land back on her feet. "WOW!" Leena gasped.  
  
"What's wrong Leena, afraid I'll embarrass you in front of Bit and lose him forever, lover girl?" Sasumi asked with a laugh.  
  
Leena snapped. "Eat this! Devastation Weasel Assault!" Leena shot everything she had at Sasumi, but she didn't knock her out. "Damn, I better get the Comzer armor now. Bit, stay together until I get back." Leena ran to the Hover Cargo.  
  
Bit was too busy to listen to her anyway. "Tom, let see if you can stop the speed of my Jaeger with just the Liger Armor. I've always wanted to see which was better."  
  
"Yeah, me too." Tom replied. Bit immediately ran at what seemed to be full speed at Tom, normally he would have rammed him head on, but, to everyone surprise, Tom jumped out of the way and ran at the Liger. Tom was amazingly able to keep neck and neck with the Jaeger. Bit was speechless. "Surprise? Don't be, the Jaeger is capable of being one of the fastest zoids made. Like Leon's told you, try for your unlimited potential." Tom then rammed Bit down. Just then Leena came out in the Comzer and ran right at Sasumi.  
  
"Take this bitch." Leena yelled. She rammed her down and started slashing her like crazy (she was still mad) Sasumi was out. "Now I have to help Bit." And she ran over. Tom was about to freeze Bit with a laser attack from his gun, however Leena jumped the GS Zero in the way. She was out and badly since it was at point black range.  
  
"LEENA, WHY'D YOU DO THAT?" Bit yelled.  
  
"I imagined it was for real." Leena coughed (She was hurt real badly).  
  
`Finally, first Leon now Leena understand. Like brother like sister I guess. I hope Bit will realize that next.' Tom thought. "Let's stop for now." He said and turned around and walked off.  
  
Bit wasn't done yet, he jumped and Saber Claw Slashed him in the back. "If this was real, that's what I'd do." He growled.  
  
`He learned sooner that I thought.' Tom thought.  
  
Later in Sickbay  
  
"How is she?" Bit asked. Leena was still unconscious.  
  
"She'll be okay. She's not as bad as I was weeks ago." Tom said.  
  
"Tom, I'll be right back. I've got some unfinished business to attend to." Bit said.  
  
"What unfin...Oh, I get it. You go man." Tom said with a wink.  
  
Bit ran to the Jaeger and ran to the nearest town. He ran to a jewelry shop and ran to the clerk.  
  
"How much is your best engagement ring?" he asked.  
  
Will Bit pop the question? What will Leena say? Will the Union hold together? Will they succeed? Find out next time on Blitz Zero. For me to continue, just wait. Since not many people are sending me a lot of reviews when I ask them to. I'll see what'll happen when I don't ask them to. Please R&R even when I'm not on the first page. 


	8. The Assault

The Assault  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoid, just Tizer, Tom Walled, and GS Zero.  
  
After Bit got back from his "Important Business"  
  
Bit stood out side of the bathroom (now the spa) "All right, I'm going to go in there and tell Leena, I want to marry her." He said to himself.  
  
Unknown to him, while he was gone (Note: Leena is healed up)  
  
`I wonder if Miss Washu put in the same secret stash that Ryoko and Ayeka had.' Sasumi thought. She looked in the back of the spa and found a huge supply of sake. "Here we are." She announced. She and the other girls were trying to relax in the spa after a hard day of training.  
  
"Man, it looks like a special brand of sake. I'll have some." Leena said. She took a sip. "Wow, this stuff is great."  
  
"Let me try." Naomi said. "Man, this is good. Have you had sake before Sasumi?"  
  
"No, last time I did, I was pretty young and drank it by accident. I passed out right then and there." She sipped it. "Man, sake is great. Now I know why Ayeka and Ryoko loved it so much."  
  
"I'll have some more." Leena said.  
  
Back to the present  
  
Bit went into the spa. "Leena...Leena where are you?" Bit asked.  
  
"Bit, I'm right here." She said drunk. "What is it you want silly?"  
  
"Leena, can I talk to you privately?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, you naughty boy." Leena said.  
  
"Huh?" Bit said confused.  
  
"You really want to do this and that huh?" She said.  
  
"What. No. No. That's not it." Bit said.  
  
"What, you're saying you don't like me." She said sadly.  
  
"No. No that's not it." Bit tried to say, but Leena was already starting to chase him around the spa.  
  
Outside  
  
`I wonder what's all the racket?' Tom thought. He opened the door.  
  
"AGHH!" Bit yelled. He ran right through the door and into Tom. Then he got up and closed the door. Leena rammed right into it, and was out cold.  
  
"I, huff, I huff, I guess I'll, huff, ask her before the battle." Bit said, then he fainted.  
  
After weeks of training  
  
Tom called everyone together for a meeting before the fight the next day.  
  
"Okay, here's the plan. First we'll..." Tom said.  
  
Later  
  
"Now do understand?" Tom asked.  
  
"Yep." Everyone said.  
  
"Now, get a good night rest, we'll go first thing in the morning." Tom announced.  
  
Everyone went to bed, except Bit and Leena.  
  
"Leena, there's something I've wanted to ask you." Bit said.  
  
"Sure, what is it?" Leena asked.  
  
Bit kneeled down. "Leena, ever since I've met you, I've been heads over heels for you. I just never admit it, to you or myself. After yesterday, however, I've realized how much more you mean to me and how easy I could lose you."  
  
"Yeah, get to the point, I need my beauty sleep." Leena said.  
  
"Well, Leena. Will, will you marry me?" Bit asked. Leena was speechless.  
  
"Bit...I...huh...I don't know what to say...I." Leena tried to say.  
  
"Listen, I know how much you love your beauty sleep, and tomorrow's going to be a busy day. So you can tell me after out battle." Bit said and left leaving Leena standing there. Still mumbling as if Bit was still there.  
  
The next day at the Backdraft HQ  
  
"Anything out there?" A guard asked.  
  
"Nope, you know what's going on?" The other asked.  
  
"Don't know, you think it's a drill?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know, we just haven't had any drills in a while."  
  
"Don't worry, we're fine, we're the Backdraft."  
  
"Yeah, you're right and...HEY WHAT'S THAT?"  
  
"WHAT? ALL AIR FORCES ATTACK INTRUDER!"  
  
(Note: Best to play the Wing Zero Custom theme from Gundam Wing Endless Waltz)  
  
Wing Zero came flying in. All of the Backdrafts air zoids came flying in, shooting at him. All of the others were on the bridge while Tom was in the Cockpit.  
  
"Man, are you sure about this?" Kirkland asked.  
  
"Tom is always sure." Sasumi said.  
  
Wing Zero started shooting at all of the zoids, taking most of them down. One hit it in the head.  
  
"AH!" Leena went flying over the controls. Fortunately Bit caught her.  
  
Wing Zero transformed into Robot mode and used its chain guns to take out the sentry guns. Then he got his Buster Rifle ready.  
  
"Okay everyone, get ready for the assault." Tom announced on the speaker.  
  
His Buster Rifle charged up and fired at the main air plant, destroying it completely. Then he dropped off all of the zoid pilots and told the Ultrasaurus and the Hover Cargo to attack from the distance. Then he set the Wing Zero on Auto Pilot and got into the Liger Zero Tizer.  
  
"Go TIZER!"  
  
He jumped out and slashed the nearest zoid, and then he ran right in. The Union was at there best. Harry was taking out the zoids with his powerful uppercuts, Sigma used the power of the Elephander. The Red Fire Lightning and Zaber Teams were using their speed. Pierce and the Wild Eagle (Don't ask how he changed, I don't even know) were taking out what was left of the air forces, and the Blitz Zero team was doing what they usually did.  
  
"We've got to get to the center, my sensors pick up that's the AGH!" Harry yelled, we was slammed hard. He had to eject, and Wing Zero caught him and the Zaber team (didn't last long did they). Then Jack and the Red Fire Lightning were next. Sigma lost, but barley, as did Pierce, the Wild Eagle, and Brad. The only ones left were the Blitz Zero team of Bit, Leena, Tom, and Sasumi. They started to attack, Bit had switched to the Panzer earlier, while Sasumi and Leena switched to Rexzer. They all fired off all of their weapons at the same time in each direction, they had cleared a path to the main central area.  
  
"Lets switch to our basic armors, we need all the maneuver ability were can get." Tom ordered, they all did that, and then they ran towards the main area. Sasumi went ahead.  
  
"I don't see anything I...AH HELP!" She yelled. The others ran as fast as they could. They came by to see that she was down, but not totaled. The Wing Zero Tractor Beamed her in. "He...Went...That...Way...!" He said. They went there.  
  
Afraid that they wouldn't make it out alive, Leena thought it was time to tell Bit. "Bit, yes."  
  
"Yes what?" Bit asked.  
  
"Yes, I'll marry you." Leena said.  
  
"If we get out of here?" Bit asked.  
  
"Regardless." Leena said.  
  
"Great!" Bit said, and that he ran in.  
  
"Who was it who attacked Leena? Will they make it out alive? Will they all survive? Next time on Zoids. (If you want to see it, review big time!) 


	9. The Final Battle

The Final Battle  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything zoids yadayadayada. Note that I changed the names from Ban to Van, Zeeg to Zeek, and Fione to Fiona because that's how they are on Cartoon network (YES! It's in the USA)  
  
  
"What's that noise?" Leena asked.  
  
"Look. Up ahead." Tom said. "It's Leon. He's fighting Vega."  
  
"Where's Naomi?" Bit asked.  
  
"Probably up in some sniping position waiting for Leon to get out of the way." Leena said.  
  
The three pilots went to try and help Leon. Leena stopped.  
  
"I feel like I've been here before, but this is the first time I ever have." She said.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Bit said.  
  
"It's Zoid Eve. This was where the Final Battle between Van and Fiona against Raven and Lise."  
  
Just then, Leon in the Blade Liger went flying. Tom used the Liger 2 head to stop it. "LEON! You all right?"  
  
"{Cough} It's Vega. He's deadly. Watch out." Leon coughed and fainted.  
  
"LEON!" Leena yelled.  
  
"LEENA STOP!" Bit and Tom yelled, she did.  
  
Wing Zero picked up Leon and flew off. "Let's take care of this. ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Leena growled.  
  
They came up and saw Vega. "HA HA HA HA!" He laughed. "So, this is the three great zoid fighters I've heard about."  
  
"What does he mean?" Bit asked. "He knows us."  
  
"Oh no! He's becoming more like Raven. He can be deadly." Tom said.  
  
Just then, a whale king flew out and began shooting at Tom.  
  
"Sarah!" Vega/Raven yelled. "What are you doing."  
  
"Just trying to make it be you against Bit like you always wanted." Sarah said.  
  
"Well I don't want it that way, AND I DON'T NEED YOU!" Vega/Raven yelled. The Berserk Fury charged its particle cannon and fired at the whale king.  
  
"Vega, my son." Sarah said softly before she saw a bright flash. The whale king disintegrated.  
  
"MY GOD! HE DIDN'T!" Leena said.  
  
"HE'S GONE TOO FAR! HE'S GOING DOWN NOW!" Bit yelled and dashed towards Vega/Raven (just Raven for now).  
  
Bit jumped in the air and tried to jump on Raven. Raven, however, jumped up and knocked him down. Leena immediately tried to tail whip him, but she got bitten in the tail instead and slammed down. Tom then tried to ram him, but got slashed instead. Leena tried to bite him in the tail, but got flown back. The three zoids lined up and dashed at the Berserk Fury and rammed him down. The BF got up.  
  
"TIME TO END THIS NOW!" Raven yelled. He charged up his particle cannon.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" It was Naomi in the Gun Sniper X that Tom loaned her. She charged up her particle cannon and fired at the same time as Raven. The two blasts collided and were in mid air for a moment. Then there was an explosion. The GS-X was sent flying and damaged, however the Wing Zero caught her.  
  
"Nothing to stop me again!" Raven yelled. He tried to charge up again, but the cannon was busted. "Damn! Useless weapon!" The BF literally "spit" out the cannon. The battle started again.  
  
Bit and Leena tried a double Laser Strike Claw. Bit missed but Leena connected, however both were sent flying hard. Hard enough that they were both frozen.  
  
"BIT! LEENA!" Tom yelled enraged. He ran into the fight.  
  
'Leena' Bit thought.  
  
'Bit' Leena thought.  
  
  
{Flashback in both the warriors minds}  
  
  
"Van, it looks hopeless." Fiona said. Van and Fiona were in a blue blade liger with zeek powering it up. Raven was in a Genosaur with Shadow powering it up while Ilse was in a Blue powered Command Wolf. "We're out numbered."  
  
'Bit, what is this?' Leena thought spoke.  
  
'I think it's Zeeks memory of this battle Leena.' Bit thought back.  
  
"Don't worry Fiona, we can handle this." Van said. The Blade liger charged at the two zoids.  
  
"You really think one zoid can defeat two?" Raven laughed. He and Ilse jumped at the Blade Liger and knocked it down.  
  
"VAN!" Fiona yelled, Van was knocked down. Fiona jumped into the cockpit. She dashed at Ilse and activated the blades. Ilse never expected it because Van never used the blades that often. Fiona slashed right threw the Command Word.  
  
"WHAT?!?" Ilse yelled.  
  
"Don't worry, he's mine!" Raven yelled.  
  
Fiona tried to get away from Raven so she could use some of her own attacks. However Raven was able to break off both blades with his claws.  
  
"Oh, my head. Fiona, I'll take over again." Van said as soon as he got up. The Blade Liger got up and dashed at the Genosaur. He jumped on Raven and turned around and rammed into him. Raven was able to get up and bite right at Van, then he tossed him.  
  
"Fiona, get ready for the double controls." Van said. With that, controls appeared in front of Fiona, giving them both extreme maneuverability. The Blade Liger started to ram and slash the Genosaur, then it jumped on it. Raven had his own share of attacks on them. The two zoids ended up nearly down. The two jumped and slashed at each other. When they landed, the Genosaur collapsed.  
  
"VAN, WE DID IT! WE WON!" Fiona cheered.  
  
"Yeah, we did." Van said softly.  
  
'So that's how it happened.' Bit thought.  
  
'What do we do?' Leena asked.  
  
  
{End Flashback}  
  
  
The two Zero zoids started to glow and they came back on line.  
  
"WHAT IS THIS?" Raven yelled. He knocked Tom down and dashed at Bit and Leena.  
  
Bit went first, he jumped at the Berserk Fury. Raven was prepared for Bit, but all of a sudden, Leena jumped off of Bits back and Strike Laser Clawed him in the back. Knocking off the guns and shield.  
  
'Well, it looks like Vega was more prepared for them than me. I guess I could use some help.' Raven thought. Then his voice changed to Vega (Know we call him Vega). "Lets finish this Bit!"  
  
"Hey, he's back to normal." Leena said.  
  
"Don't count on it, Raven is probably just using Vegas knowledge of you two to his advantage." Tom said.  
  
Tom started to dash at Vega, he jumped and let him get tossed. Bit and Leena used this to attack from two sides.  
  
'How are they doing that?' Tom thought about Bit and Leenas performance. They seemed to act as one. 'Of course, Zeek is in both zoids, it's starting to act as one because it was the same Organoid.'  
  
Then Bit and Leena used strike laser claws at Vega, but he used his boosters to jet back, then he dashed forward and rammed into them. Tom dashed at him and tried to Strike Laser Claw Vega himself. However Vega tail slammed him into the side. Bit and Leena tried to get up. They had landed on top of each other. Just then, they glowed brightly. Then they got up, they looked like they were connected by an energy beam. Although they weren't it showed that the two zoids were thinking as one.  
  
"Let's do it Liger old buddy." Bit said.  
"Come on GS Zero ole girl." Leena said.  
  
"ONE MORE TIME NOW!" They both yelled.  
  
Bit took the left, Leena went straight. Bit rammed into Vega, then Leena tail batted him back at Bit who bit right into him. However Vega tail whipped Bit in the head, making him release him. Then Vega bit right into him. He forgot one thing, Tom. Liger 2 rammed right into Vega and sent him flying. Then Leena dashed at him and head butt him high. Leena jumped off of Tom, then Bit jumped off of both of them and slashed Vega down hard. Vega was out cold.  
  
"YOU FOOL!" The Berserk Fury "Yelled". "YOU CANNOT BE A DECENDED OF ME! I NEVER FAILED EXCEPT TO VAN! YOU COULD HAVE DEFEATED THEM BEFORE, BUT NO! YOU LET THEM DEFEAT YOU! EVEN WITH MY HELP YOU STILL LOST! WELL I'M GOING TO FINISH IT FOR YOU!"  
  
"It's talking?!?" Leena and Bit said.  
  
"The Shadow is what's controlling it. Raven must have inputted a copy of himself into Shadow long before he battled Van." Tom said.  
  
"YES! WITH THE COMBINATION OF MINE AND VEGAS MEMORY!" The Berserk Fury/Raven yelled.  
  
It charged at the three. However Tom, Bit, and Leena separated and rammed him down. Then the Berserk Fury/Raven spun around and around, making a small cyclone that sent them both flying. The three were able to balance themselves, and then they used their boosters to jet at him, then the simultaneously Strike Laser Clawed him. It destroyed the lower body. It was over, Tom, Bit, and Leena won.  
  
"VEGA! VEGA!" Tom yelled. He had climbed into the Berserk Furies remains of the cockpit. He shook Vega.  
  
"Oh, my head. Hey, what's up?" Vega said before he lost consciousness.  
  
"What are we going to do about Vega?" Leena asked.  
  
"Yeah, you saw what happened. He killed Sarah, his mother." Bit said.  
  
"Well, Sasumi and I could adopt him." Tom said.  
  
"That'd be wonderful." Leena cheered.  
  
"Let's get back home." Bit said.  
  
"Yeah, you two got a wedding to plan don't you?" Tom jokily asked. The two blushed.  
  
  
How will the wedding go? Who will do what part? Will it actually work out? Find out on the final chapter (actually the Epilog) of Blitz Zero. But not without a lot of reviews first. Please R&R! 


	10. The Epiloge

The Wedding  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids, I only own Tizer, Tom, and GS Zero. Note that this is the end of this story. I will be writing a sequel soon, but I would like to write some more of my favorite Cartoon/Anime relationship fan fics (see my author page).  
  
  
It has been six month after the fall of the Backdraft. It is the big day  
  
  
"Man, I've never been so nervous in my whole life. I mean, what if it doesn't work out?" Bit said as Tom helped him with his tie.  
  
"Don't worry Bit. It'll be fine, you just wait and see." Tom reassured him.  
  
"Yeah. Normally I would have wanted to kill you after I found out you were marrying Leena, but not anymore." Harry said.  
  
"Boy, you really have changed Harry." Brad laughed.  
  
"Bit, just to let you know. Thing will probably be great for you and Leena, but I'd be careful when you two start to have kids." Tom said.  
  
"Huh? Why?" Bit asked.  
  
"If she's violent now, wait until she has mood swings. She'd be deadly." Tom laughed. Everyone else did too.  
  
"Tom, I WANT to have kids with Leena. Don't try to make me change my mind." Bit laughed.  
  
  
Later in Leenas dressing room  
  
  
"Leena, you look beautiful. Better than me even." Sasumi said.  
  
"Do you really think so?" Leena asked.  
  
"Definitely." Naomi said.  
  
"I'm so excited. Right now I'm Ms. Leena Toros. After today, I'll be Mrs. Leena Toros Cloud." She put her hands on her face in cheerfulness.  
  
  
Back with Bit  
  
  
"I'm so glad both of you are being my best man…err…I mean men." Bit said to Tom and Brad. They had been juggling who was going to be the best man, but they couldn't decided. So they picked both (yeah, yeah, I know. I'm copying off of Friends).  
  
"It's an honor Bit." Tom said.  
  
"Same here Bit. However I'm not doing this for free you know." Brad said. Bit looked worried. "Psyche!" Everyone laughed.  
  
"Uh oh. It's almost time. I better get out there." Bit said. He and the others ran to the gallery where the wedding was taking place.  
  
  
Later  
  
  
It was spectacular. Everyone on Planet Zi was watching. They wanted to see the marriage of two of the people who save the planet. Everything was ready. They had the leader of the ZBC do the job of the priest. Bit was standing there nervously. He jumped when the piano played "Here Comes The Bride" (Hey, I had to think of something). Leena came down the aisle with Sasumi and Naomi carrying her dress behind her. Bit almost dropped his jaw.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen. We are gathered her today to unite these two loved ones and fellow warriors. If it hadn't been for these two, we probably wouldn't be able to do this for anyone." The ZBC Commissioner said, there was a little chuckle. "Huh…Anyway. If anyone here who does not think these two should be married. Speak now or forever hold your peace." Nothing. "Leena Toros. Do you take this man to be you husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live."  
  
"I do!" Leena said.  
  
"And do you Bit Cloud. That this lady to be your wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live."  
  
"I do!" Bit said.  
  
"The rings please." The Commissioner said. Tom and Brad took them out and gave them to Leena and Bit. They put them on each others finger. "You may now kiss the bride."  
  
Bit gave Leena the best kiss yet. Everyone cheered.  
  
The scene fades to Van and Fiona kissing at their wedding. The two release and run (or walked fast) down the aisle.  
  
Scene changed again with the two of them on Blade Liger with Zeek behind them. Fiona is laying on Vans shoulder. Both were watching the sunset.  
  
Seen fades back to Bit and Leena on top of Liger Zero. Leena laying on Bits shoulder. Both were watching the sun set  
  
{Staredcraft} "What new journeys will befall these two and their friends. Only the future will tell. And that is over the horizon.  
  
  
THE END…FOR NOW! 


End file.
